


all along there was some invisible string

by parisinjune



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Getting Back Together, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisinjune/pseuds/parisinjune
Summary: Ten years ago, Gabriella had to come to the terms with the fact that she and Troy didn’t get a happy ending.Now, she has to deal with the possibility that they might get one after all.(The rating is just for one scene later in the fic. The rest of it is closer to a T-rating. Just a heads up.)
Relationships: Troy Bolton/Gabriella Montez
Comments: 21
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of writing a fic where Troy and Gabriella break up has been in my head for a long time, but during the lockdown in April, I ended up going into the Zanessa rabbit hole and I ended up giving this idea an actual shot. Also, yes, I’ve ended up using a lyric from Taylor Swift’s new album for the title. The timing was perfect and I have no shame.
> 
> I’ve also already said this in the tags, but the E rating is literally just for one scene later on in the fic, which I will warn for when it comes. The rest of the fic is closer to T, so if smut isn’t your thing, you could still read it!  
> I hope you enjoy! And if you want to talk HSM, you can find me on Tumblr at gabriellabolton (main) and bisexualsharpay (my sideblog where I do HSM fic/meta/etc).

When Gabriella imagined her high school reunion ten years ago, she had always imagined that it would conjure up mixed emotions. She had always known it would be difficult to come back and see what she’s left behind, but she also knows that Albuquerque is her home, the place where her roots lie after all these years, both the good and the bad.

However, she has never imagined that it would be this difficult. She can’t face her old friends, not now. She’s still too broken, not ready to face the music and confront her failures.

Of course, she also has had many successes – studying for her PhD in California is not the worst future she could have imagined –, but when she thinks of the ever persistent question of how she’s doing and how she’s been, she can only think of him.

She can only think of the scene she’d found in front of her on that horrific day only a month ago. She can only think of his naked body lying next to someone else and the way he had looked at that other woman – his secretary, no less, _what a cliché_ – in a way that he’d never looked at her. She can only think of the way his blue eyes were void of any emotion, void of any regret as she showed him the door.

She knows that her life is not and should never be defined by a man, but she can’t help the dent that it has brought to her self-esteem. For days, she’d cried and asked herself what she had done wrong to deserve this. And she’s not ready yet to face the harsh reality of her broken heart and to see how satisfied her old friends all are, whether they’re happily single – Taylor, Kelsi – or blissfully married – Ryan.

For a lot of them, she doesn’t even know how they are. She’s heard vague stories about Sharpay from Ryan, but she has no idea how all the basketball boys are. Does Zeke still cook? What has Jason done with his life? Is Chad still as obsessed with basketball as ever?

How is _he_?

She shakes the thought from her head as soon as it enters. She hasn’t seen him since Ryan’s wedding, and hasn’t really spoken to him in a much longer time.

The last time she really spoke to him, her heart was shattered into a million tiny pieces, and now the person who helped her heal has broken it yet again. How ironic.

Taking a deep breath, she takes in her appearance in the mirror. She has decided to wear a short, revealing red dress – something she would have never worn in high school – and her lips are painted in the same shade of deadly crimson, her hair up, with a few loose ringlets framing her face.

She looks good. She looks as if she’s _fine_ , as if she’s not breaking inside. That’s the façade she’ll put on for tonight.

A part of her feels guilty about that. A long time ago, these were all her friends, the people she cared about more than anything, the ones who made this her home. She shouldn’t have to hide in front of them.

Too much has changed, though. That was the past, this is now. And although the past was the happiest time in her life and she would do anything to be that person she was then again, she know it’s impossible.

She can do this. She can put on a mask for one night and pretend that she isn’t hurt, not by Henry the cheating scumbag and not by the fact that she’s had to leave her happiest days behind. She’ll dance and laugh and she’ll try to enjoy the onslaught of nostalgia.

Tonight, she’ll be okay.

\--

_Her room is empty._

_It’s not a sight she has never seen before – having moved so many times, she knows the signs of when home isn’t home anymore – but it still makes her heart constrict._

_There’s no Christmas lights like there usually would be around this time of year, no pictures adorning the walls, no notebooks neatly stacked on her desk._

_There’s just a bed, and her life is tucked away in the box that she has just closed on top of it._

_It hurt, cleaning up her room and putting the photos in the box. There are so many beautiful memories; some she still holds dear, others are now tarnished forever._

_She has truly had the time of her life over the last two years. Musicals, pool parties, basketball games, scholastic decathlons, evenings spent in treehouses, prom, graduation._

_And now it’s all going to be stashed away, and soon it will be nothing more than a distant reminder of a life she has once lived._

_She’s excited to fulfil her dream – the very thought fills her stomach with butterflies she hasn’t felt for a while – but that doesn’t mean that she hates leaving this place._

_She has never felt at home anywhere but here. And now that feeling of belonging is gone too. And it’s her own fault for taking the easy way out to avoid losing that part of her life._

_A knock on her door snaps her from her thoughts and she attempts a smile as her mother walks in and points to the box._

_“Should I take that downstairs?”_

_Gabriella merely nods – words aren’t coming out of her mouth anymore these days – and sighs a little as her mother squeezes her shoulder, her familiar and comforting scent evading Gabriella’s senses, and takes the box from the bed. The door slams shut and Gabriella is alone again._

_With a sigh, she throws herself onto the mattress and stares up at the ceiling. She can think of many nights when she’s done this over the past year, contemplating her choices, her relationship, the direction that her life was going to take._

_It’s taken her a while, but she has finally made the right decision._

_That, however, doesn’t mean it’s not a painful one._

_She softly blinks the tears away that are starting to build for the umpteenth time today, and turns to lay on her side, curling up as she closes her eyes and wills away the awful thoughts and the recent memories that she wishes she could forget._

_The door opens again and in comes her mother._

_“I just wanted to see if you’re alright,” she says gently and Gabriella keeps her eyes closed as she hums, not giving an answer, and feels the weight on the bed shift._

_“It’s okay if you aren’t.”_

_This is what breaks Gabriella. She opens her eyes and sits up, hugging her knees to her chest as silent tears begin to fall. Shaking her head, she says, “I’m supposed to be happy. This is my_ dream _.”_

_Her mother gives her a gentle, pitiful smile. “It is. And I’m so proud of you. But you’ve also had to sacrifice a lot and it’s only natural that you’re sad about that.”_

_Gabriella purses her lips as she contemplates that. She knows that her mother is right. She needs to feel these feelings and work through her sorrow, but she dreads the thought of doing it on her own, with no mother waiting for her with warm brownies, with no best friend to talk some sense into her over homework, with no boy to climb the tree next to her balcony._

_“I’m scared,” she whispers and her mother smiles at her lovingly and gently wipes her tears away._

_“I know,” she answers, her hand moving down to cradle her daughter’s cheek, Gabriella sighing and leaning into her mother’s touch. “But you’re going to do so many great things. You’ll get through this and in a few years, you will look back on this with happiness. You’ll be okay, I promise. And if you aren’t, you know I’m always going to be a phone call away.”_

_Gabriella musters a tiny smile, not really seeing how she could ever get over this heartbreak. Her mother returns it, before standing up from her bed._

_“Now, go get ready for bed. You have a big day tomorrow.”_

_With a final kiss on her forehead, her mother is gone from the room and she’s surrounded by silence again._

_Tomorrow will certainly be a big day. It is the beginning of her life._

_And as much as she doesn’t feel like it, she isn’t going to let it be spoiled by her melancholy. She’ll push those feelings away and put them in a box in the back of her mind like those photographs._

_Tomorrow, she’ll be okay._

\--

Gabriella and her old friends may have changed in the last ten years, but East High definitely has not. It almost seems like time stood still as Gabriella walks through the corridors, each step bringing back a new memory.

As it turns out, that’s not so bad.

She still dreads seeing her old friends, though. Only Taylor, Kelsi and Ryan know what she’s been up to and only the first person on that list knows what recently happened with Henry. She doesn’t want to talk about it, but she doesn’t know what she’ll say when she receives the inevitable questions about her love life.

She also really doesn’t know what she’ll do if she ends up receiving any question from _him_.

Thankfully, it seems like she won’t have to go through that torture, though, because as she peers around the gym – still smelly, but still home regardless –, she can’t find him in the crowd.

She sees Taylor conversing with some of the old scholastic decathlon team members, she sees Ryan and Kelsi animatedly talking to the side, she sees Sharpay making out with that tall blonde director she’s dating, she sees Chad trying to spike the punch as Jason cheers him on and Zeke watches with embarrassment.

Everyone is here, except him.

Maybe it’s for the best, though. She really can’t face him. She never can – she remembers how awkward it was between them the last time they spoke –, but especially not now when her heart is in shambles again.

She must have been zoning out, because suddenly, a soft hand lands on her shoulder and Gabriella turns around to smile at her best friend.

They immediately wrap their arms around each other, sighing contentedly – it’s really been too long since they’ve been in the same place –, before Taylor softly asks, “Are you okay?”

Gabriella bites her lip as she contemplates this. She did tell herself that she would be okay, and the last time she did that, it worked out, so she just nods. “Fine.”

Taylor narrows her eyes, obviously not believing it, before harrumphing. “He’s a dick, you know. It’s a good thing I live on the other side of the country, because I would have beaten him up.”

Although the thought does amuse Gabriella – Taylor has always been great at putting the male species in their place –, she sighs as she practically begs, “Tay, I really don’t want to talk about him.”

Taylor purses her lips in annoyance and Gabriella can see in her eyes that she wants to continue, but when Gabriella sends her a warning look, she just nods in defeat. “Fine by me. He’s not worth our time.”

A loud yell is suddenly heard as Darbus catches Chad and chases him and his friends away from the punch, and Gabriella can’t help but giggle at the sight. Some things really do never change. She’s glad Chad’s still… well, Chad.

Taylor obviously disagrees with this notion, screwing her face up in disgust as she watches the scene unfold. “I can’t believe I’ve dated that guy.”

“You guys were very entertaining together,” Gabriella offers, giggling again as Taylor rolls her eyes. “What? It was cute.”

“Not nearly as cute as you and… Never mind.”

Taylor’s eyes have widened at her own mistake, and as much as the thought of him, of them still hurts her, Gabriella musters a smile. “It’s okay, you can say his name. It’s been ten years.”

_And she’s still not over the heartbreak of leaving this town behind._

“That’s progress,” Taylor remarks, raising an eyebrow as she takes a sip from her drink.

Now it’s Gabriella’s time to roll her eyes, before she lets her gaze once again roam the gym. “I don’t think he’s here.”

“Maybe that’s for the best,” Taylor laughs. “You do not want to get into that mess right now.”

“Definitely not,” Gabriella chuckles, before adding with a rather bitter tone, “Maybe in another ten years, though, if I manage to find someone who actually loves me.”

Of course, she can see the irony in not wanting to face the one person who _has_ actually loved her before, but she decides not to dwell on that.

Taylor’s eyebrows furrow and her lips curl down in a frown as she studies Gabriella for a moment, before wrapping her arm around her shoulder and squeezing tightly. “You brought it up this time, so I’m just going to tell you the same thing that I said ten years ago. There will be other guys.”

Gabriella smiles at her friend appreciatively. She just hopes that it’s true.

“Do you want to go talk to Ryan and Kelsi, see how the baby is doing?” Taylor asks in an effort to distract her friend and Gabriella sighs.

As much as she wants to see how Kelsi’s doing through her pregnancy and hear about how excited Ryan and Ben are to welcome the child she’s carrying for them, but something tells her that she won’t be able to keep up the façade around them.

Being okay is harder than it seems when your friends are so happy.

Therefore, she shakes her head. “You go. I’ll talk to them later.”

Concern is written all over Taylor’s face and she offers a smile as she hugs Gabriella one more time. “Okay, but please try to enjoy yourself a bit, okay? You deserve it.”

Gabriella nods as a promise, and then Taylor is gone from her periphery and she’s alone again. Except she’s not – she’s surrounded by loud music and classmates and memories.

And as much as she doesn’t want to let her true feelings show, they keep bubbling to the surface.

She needs some solitude. She needs some place to think.

And she knows exactly where she can find that.

\--

She can’t say she actually expects that door that she travelled through many times to seek privacy and comfort will be open tonight, so she can’t help but be surprised that is.

Maybe luck is on her side for once, she thinks – maybe the universe is willing to grant her this one moment of peace.

Once she’s climbed the stairs and finds herself staring out at the stunning night view of the mountains, she quickly finds that luck is decidedly not on her side.

It’s not because of the memories that flood back like an avalanche upon being here – something she hadn’t thought of in her urge to get out of the gym –, but it’s because she’s not alone. Candles are lit everywhere, which persuades her to believe that this was planned, and a tall body is hiding in the shadows.

There’s only one person who it can be.

Her breath hitching, she quickly puts away her phone, which she had been using as a flashlight, and turns around to go back down the steps in the hopes that he won’t notice her.

Of course, it’s not as if she were particularly quiet, her heels having clicked against the steps and her breathing becoming louder and louder with each passing second as the panic accumulates rapidly.

As such, he stops her with one word, spoken tenderly, in a way that makes her heart stop for a beat and then melt.

“Gabriella.”

Turning around awkwardly and holding on to the railing to keep herself from falling over, she tries to smile, although it turns out to be more of a grimace. “Hi, Troy.”

He did come to the reunion. He’s here and now she’s alone with him, with no way out.

She can’t help but take everything about his appearance in. He’s aged – there are some lines present on his face that weren’t there when he was eighteen, his hair is shorter and looks more mature, his face is adorned with a slight stubble, and his lips are in a stoic line. He’s still lean as ever and his cheekbones have retained that same edge. However, the one thing that she can’t look away from is his eyes.

They were half of the reason why she fell in love with him in the first place and they’re beautiful as ever, an indescribable shade of blue in his irises and a twinkle that reveals a kindness that she didn’t realize she has missed this much.

Realizing they have been staring at each other for a moment too long, Gabriella coughs and ducks her face, wanting to avoid his eyes, for she can feel the butterflies arise just from one look. Instead, she focuses on his tie, which she notices is a tiny bit askew.

“I can leave if you want,” she all but whispers, keeping her eyes trained on his chest as it stays quiet for a moment.

“No, stay. It’s as much your place as it is mine.”

Gabriella bites her lip as she lets those words sink in, another silence befalling them for a moment. It really was their place. The one place where they could hide away and be their true selves unapologetically, because they had each other. And having each other was enough.

And then they left East High and nothing was enough anymore.

Before Gabriella can fall back into bad memories, Troy chuckles and adds, “Besides, I’m here every day. After a while, it gets boring to be here without anyone to hold you company.”

She can hear the hidden meaning in his words – _it’s boring without you_ – but that’s not what causes her to look up and glance at his blue eyes, before quickly looking down again as her stomach flips. “You work here?”

“Yeah, I’m a music teacher.”

She can hear the smile in his voice, but she chooses to keep looking at his tie in order to avoid being blinded by his charm. She can’t help but smile too, though. Apparently, he’s been able to find his calling after all, and it’s something that is so completely him that she can’t help but feel really happy knowing that it all worked out for him. She tells him this, and he chuckles nervously at her compliment.

She wondered if his love life has also worked out for him.

Apparently, he’s curious too. “So, how’s that Henry guy?”

“We broke up.”

His tie is really just a tiny bit off. She could reach out and pull it straight if she wanted, but that would be weird, right?

It’s definitely more interesting to watch his tie than to watch his reaction to her telling him her relationship failed.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” he says, genuinely remorseful, before falling silent again.

Neither of them knows what to say, and Gabriella hates the awkward silence almost as much as she hates that stupid tie. He used to be her home and now he’s a virtual stranger whom she can’t even share small talk with.

Clearing her throat to ease some of the tension she’s feeling, she quietly asks him, “Are you seeing anyone?”

She doesn’t know what answer she wants – it’s not like she’s going to get back together with him if he says no, and it’s also not like she has any right to be jealous if he does have a girlfriend or, even worse, a wife –, so she feels both relief and anxiety spring up as he softly says, “No.”

A moment passes and suddenly he’s taking a step towards her, coming close to entering her personal space, and she immediately feels her breath hitch in her throat as she takes a step backwards.

Not knowing what else to say, she splutters, “Your tie is askew!”

Finally looking up at him, she seems him flush a little in embarrassment as he quickly tries to fix it. “Is this better?”

“You still need to put it a little bit to the right.”

He fixes it again, and she giggles as she shakes her head. “Now it’s too far.”

She doesn’t know what comes over her next, but seeing him struggle, she feels pity for him and she can’t help but take a step closer and put her hands to her chest to move it to just the right place.

“There, perfect,” she says with a smile, before blinking as she looks up at him completely on instinct and realizes how close they are.

Her hand softly runs down his chest and she gulps as she feels the hard muscles of his chest, his blue eyes darkening with an emotion she doesn’t dare name.

For a moment, they just stare at each other, his breathing speeding up beneath her palm and her knees growing weak, as she can’t turn her eyes away from his.

His eyes flick to her lips and she repeats the action, and she suddenly finds herself wondering if his lips are still as soft and tender as they were ten years ago.

The moment is over just as quickly as it started, though, as they simultaneously seem to realize what they’re doing and spring apart with a gasp.

“We should go back down to the gym,” Troy quickly says, his face flushing red as a tomato as his hand flies up to rub his neck in what Gabriella knows to be a nervous habit.

Gabriella feels her own cheeks heat up too as she quickly nods and averts her eyes again. “Great idea.”

Before he can say anything else, she’s all but running down the steps in an effort to escape his presence and the situation they’ve just found themselves in.

How stupid would it have been if they hadn’t stopped themselves and she had acted on those thoughts about his lips. She cringes at the thought.

Yet as she hears his footsteps follow her – thankfully, he’s not calling after her –, she can’t shake the image of those dangerously dark blue eyes boring into her own brown ones, and her heart rate picks up at the thought.

It’s just for tonight, she keeps telling herself. Then she’ll probably never see him again.

She can handle a little attraction for a few hours.

\--

She can feel his eyes on her. They have been on her ever since they came back down to the gym.

Surprisingly, she’s actually been enjoying herself. She definitely needs a distraction after what happened on the rooftop, and now her mind isn’t occupied with Henry, she has found herself more open to conversations with her old classmates.

Normally, she’d probably be more than annoyed by Martha’s incessant stories about her children, but it provides an appropriate diversion from the fact that she just almost kissed her ex after not really seeing him for ten years, so she listens attentively.

As attentively as she can at least, while Troy is in constant proximity.

Hence, when Martha excuses herself to catch up with Jason, she can’t help but almost miss the tedious stories about her children’s every fart.

She glances at Troy for a moment to see him in conversation with Kelsi, but his eyes are on her. They widen a little as their gazes meet, and a small, barely visible smile pulls at his lips. She watches as Kelsi notices his distraction and looks between them, before raising her eyebrows.

Both of them turn away from Gabriella and return to their conversation, and Gabriella sighs as she keeps staring at them, an uncomfortable feeling settling in her stomach.

“Did you and Bolton bone or something?”

Blinking and breaking her stare, she turns and sighs as she turns to face an amused yet suspicious Sharpay Evans.

Gabriella rolls her eyes. “Hi, Sharpay, how are you? And no, we didn’t.”

“Could have fooled me with the way you look at each other,” Sharpay says with a quirk of an eyebrow. “You two are still as disgusting as ever, even though it’s been, what, nine years since you broke up?”

Even though it’s clear that Sharpay is challenging her, Gabriella still can’t help but correct her. “Ten, actually.”

Sharpay hums thoughtfully as she brings the glass of wine she’s carrying to her lips and sneaks a glance at Troy. “I’m surprised you didn’t bring that guy… What’s his name again? Harry?”

Gabriella blinks at that, her eyes widening as she realizes Sharpay definitely has the upper hand. And if there’s anyone who has the power to bring her down completely right now, it’s the blonde diva who knows too much about everyone and who has always been on a warpath against her.

“It’s Henry, actually, and he couldn’t make it. He had a work thing,” Gabriella quickly states as she realizes she’s been silent a moment too long, but she can see Sharpay doesn’t believe a word she says.

A sly smirk growing on her face, Sharpay says tauntingly, “You broke up, didn’t you?”

Part of Gabriella wants to jump to the defence, pretend that everything is okay, but she knows that that would be playing along in Sharpay’s game. And if there’s one thing Gabriella doesn’t look back on fondly with regard to high school, it’s those games that they always used to play.

So, instead, she crosses her arms and peers at Sharpay curiously for a moment, narrowing her eyes. “What game are you trying to play here?”

“Can’t I be interested in your life, Montez?” Sharpay says innocently, before chuckling at Gabriella’s annoyed face. “Okay, fine, I just want to gloat.”

Taking another sip from her wine, her smirk grows into a satisfied, content smile as she gestures between Gabriella and Troy, who is still in conversation with Kelsi. “You and Troy were always so perfect in high school and you were always making me feel awful. And look at you two now, all miserable and pining for each other, while I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. In the end, I’ve won and it feels great.”

Gabriella notices that Sharpay’s eyes are darkening now, issuing a challenge to refute her, to fight her but instead, she just sighs and runs a hand through her hair. “How many times have I told you that this is a game that I don’t want to play?”

There’s a glimmer of disappointment in her eyes, but Sharpay hides it with a casual shrug. “Doesn’t mean that I won’t take the victory.”

“Fine, whatever, if you want to be immature, take the win,” Gabriella says with an another roll of her eyes. “I hope you know we’re not in high school anymore, though.”

“Do you?” Sharpay counters, raising her eyebrows as she gives one last meaningful look to Troy. Gabriella follows her gaze and blushes as she catches Troy staring at her while Kelsi is still speaking.

Sharpay catches Gabriella’s blush, for she just shakes her head and chuckles. She mutters something under her breath that Gabriella can’t hear, but before Gabriella can come up with a decent defence or retort, Sharpay waves at one of the cheerleaders and moves out of Gabriella’s proximity, probably satisfied with having the last word.

Maybe Sharpay is right though. Maybe this was all just nostalgia, or an escape from the reality of her pathetic love life and her broken heart.

As her gaze meets Troy’s one last time and he offers her a tiny smile, she ignores the flutter of her heart and she decides that he doesn’t matter. She barely spoke to him tonight and the last time she actually did was ten years ago. Nothing about the moment they shared was real. He’s just a fantasy, just a reminder of what could have been.

They’re not in high school anymore. He’s just a memory.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after the reunion, Gabriella wakes up to a text from Ryan.

_Look at what I just found!_

Attached is a picture of the two of them at prom. The sight makes Gabriella smile. Ryan is in a purple tux and a ridiculous top hat – always over the top, in true Evans fashion –, while Gabriella is wearing a long white dress embroidered with black flowers. God, she has always loved that dress.

But what tugs at her heart the most is how _happy_ she looks. Both she and Ryan are grinning at the camera, but that’s not what reveals her joy – there’s a mirth sparkling in her eyes that she hasn’t been able to find there for a while.

She sighs wistfully as she quickly types a text back.

_We were so young! I guess the reunion has made you feel nostalgic?_

Oh, how simple those times were, she thinks as she opens the photo again and stares at her younger, happier self. It might sound cliché, but prom night truly was one of the best nights of her life. She and her friends had all agreed to let their fears and concerns for the future rest for one night, so that they could enjoy it to the fullest.

And, despite that one moment she let her wandering thoughts and her worries get the best of her, enjoy it, they did.

How could they have let it all go so horribly wrong? How could she not have held onto those precious moments and let it all slip through her fingers?

Oh, how she wishes she could do it all over again.

\--

_“Stop!” Gabriella giggles madly as she tries to push Troy off her, while he peppers a trail of ticklish kisses down her neck. “Your dad is here!”_

_“I don’t care,” Troy murmurs into her neck as he squeezes her waist. “I can’t help myself. You’re so beautiful. You should have been prom queen.”_

_Gabriella giggles again as she finally manages to push Troy away. She gives him a cheeky wink as she pulls at his crown and makes it fall over his head. As Troy huffs and fixes the crown’s position, she states, “You’re just saying that because you didn’t want to dance with Sharpay.”_

_Troy grimaces guiltily as both their gazes trail to Sharpay on the other side of the room, gesticulating furiously as she screeches at Zeke incomprehensibly, probably for stepping on her toes._

_“You’re a much better dance partner, that’s for sure,” Troy admits, wincing slightly. “But that’s not why I wanted you to be prom queen. I want you to be prom queen because of how amazing and beautiful you are.”_

_Blushing slightly at the look in his eyes – his affection always takes her breath away –, she smiles at him gratefully for the compliment and reaches up to peck his lips._

_“I love you.”_

_She means it and he knows it, for his face lights up as he responds, without a second of hesitation, “I love you too.”_

_She feels her words reverberate in every bone, her heart thumping against her ribcage and a warm feeling of fondness settling within her as she stares into his deep ocean blue eyes._

_She loves him, she loves him, she loves him._

_How did she get so lucky to be with him? What celestial being does she need to thank for sending her to Albuquerque and putting him on her path?_

_Maybe it’s too early to thank the gods, though, a voice pops up in her mind and her face falls and she looks down as the doubts settle in._

_She may not be leaving Albuquerque just yet, but she will eventually. And she doesn’t know what will happen to her and Troy and that thought scares her._

_Obviously noticing the change in her composure, Troy’s finger comes below her chin and he raises an eyebrow as he lifts her face and makes her look him in the eyes again. “What are you thinking about?”_

_She can see in his eyes that he knows exactly what she’s thinking about, his gaze revealing a mixture of concern and annoyance – and whether that second emotion is playful or serious, she doesn’t know._

_Knowing there’s no point in lying, she sighs as she admits, “Next year.”_

_“We said we wouldn’t do that tonight. It was your idea,” he says sternly and Gabriella bites her lip in response as she nods._

_“I know, but I can’t help myself. I’m not ready to say goodbye to this place yet.”_

_“You’re not saying goodbye, Gabriella,” Troy says, and Gabriella swallows when she hears the desperation in his voice. “You’re staying here for another year.”_

_She almost feels bad about the decision she’s made whenever he brings it up, because it’s hard to miss the pain in his eyes. He doesn’t agree with her choice, she knows that, and neither do her mom and Taylor or anyone else for that matter, but it’s the decision she has made and she stands by it._

_She’s not ready to leave yet, so she has deferred Stanford for another year and she’s taking classes at the University of Albuquerque. The classes they offer are not nearly as good as those at Stanford, but it’s a sacrifice she’s willing to make if it means staying in Albuquerque for a little while longer and keep her heart intact._

_She knows there’s more than just his disagreement with Gabriella over her choice that hides behind those eyes, and she feels guilt seep in as she thinks about it._

_He’s unsure if U of A is the right fit for him. And he doesn’t know what he_ does _want instead. And meanwhile, she has deferred her dream school._

_She doesn’t want to dwell on that thought for too long, because then she’ll start doubting her choice to stay in Albuquerque and if there’s something she doesn’t want to do right now, it’s that._

_“I know. I’m sorry for being such a buzzkill,” she says instead as she leans against Troy’s chest and sighs at the immediate comfort of hearing his heartbeat._

_“It’s fine,” Troy says gently as he strokes her back. “I know that you’re scared, that’s nothing to be ashamed of.”_

_“Same goes for you,” she murmurs as she leans back up and smiles at him genuinely, before pressing her lips against his._

_He smiles into the kiss and raises his eyebrow as they pull away. “So, moment of doubt over?”_

_“Moment of doubt over,” she agrees with a nod and they seal it with another kiss._

_And it’s true. The doubts don’t seep back in all night. All she does this night is enjoy her time with her friends and cherishing these moments she’s been gifted with._

_Never once does the thought that it will eventually all fall apart cross her mind again._

_Because right now, her heart is full._

\--

Gabriella has found that exercise and fresh air are good ways to clear her mind. As such, the memories that she’s been bombarded with because of Ryan’s picture are best combatted by going on a morning run.

However, being back in Albuquerque means that every place she goes to is filled with memories of days when her life was easier, even if it didn’t seem to be that way.

How many times has she run through this same park while contemplating whether to go to Stanford or stay in Albuquerque? How many times has she run through this park when she was worried about _him_?

The music blasting through her ears, the wind in her hair, she pants as her footsteps fall on the pavement rhythmically. Breathing in the morning air, she closes her eyes blissfully and she feels the relief flood her with every new step she takes.

Her eyes, however, open again quickly as she suddenly hears a loud bark right next to her. Stopping her tracks, she can’t help but smile as she looks at the puppy jumping up and down at her feet. It’s a golden retriever, probably only a few months old, its tail wagging excitedly as it turns its head to look at her.

Hunching, she pets the dog on its head and ruffles its fur as she coos, “Hi, baby. Where did you come from?”

Just then, a frustrated voice enters her ears and her body freezes immediately in recognition.

“Lola, there you are!”

Gulping, she looks up at Lola’s owner and watches as his eyes widen as he recognizes her. Standing up and awkwardly wiping her hands on her pants, she offers him an awkward smile.

“Hey, Troy.”

His hand immediately flies up to his neck and his face flushes a little as he gives her a look over, before offering her a meek smile. “I guess we meet again.”

“We do,” Gabriella says softly, and an awkward silence befalls her for a moment, before the puppy at her feet barks again.

Bending down to give the animal another rub over its head, Gabriella smiles and says, “I guess this is your dog?”

It’s an appropriate ice breaker, for Troy breaks into a gentle grin too as he approaches them cautiously, without getting too close to Gabriella for comfort. “Yes! Meet Lola. I adopted her not too long ago.”

“She’s sweet,” Gabriella comments, and she laughs to herself as she stares at the dog and a memory comes to mind.

Sharpay always used to call Troy a puppy dog. And looking at this dog, she can’t help but think that the blonde diva had a point, even though she only said it to be dramatic.

As she looks back up, Troy looks curious, quirking his head just like Lola. “What?”

She can’t help but shake her head fondly, her eyes twinkling with mirth as she says, “It’s nothing.”

Another awkward silence occurs, as neither knows what else to say or how to talk to each other. Gabriella tries her hardest not to dwell on the tragedy of not being able to talk to her former best friend, but instead, her mind decides to settle on the thought of the moment they shared on the rooftop last night. She must not be the only one freaked out about that and at that thought, guilt settles in her stomach.

Troy must have been thinking about it too, because all of a sudden, they simultaneously burst out, “I’m sorry about last night.”

Both pairs of eyes widen and they blink in astonishment, before Troy shakes his head incredulously. “What are you sorry for? I was the one who invaded your personal space.”

“Wasn’t _I_ the one who did that by fixing your tie?” Gabriella retorts, before throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. “And I did that after not even looking you in the eye!”

Troy’s lips curl into a small smile at that, and he rubs his neck as he tells her, “Well, you’re looking at me now, aren’t you?”

She is.

She hasn’t even realized it, but despite the awkward pauses, she doesn’t feel nearly as uncomfortable being in his presence as she did the night before. And at the same time, she realizes she’s enjoying this. There’s a lot of history between them that never got resolved, but she can’t help but admit she has missed being in his presence, and that she has missed drowning in those ocean blue eyes.

She doesn’t vocalize that thought, still a bit fearful that she might freak him out – and herself even more –, so she just shrugs and tucks a curl behind her ear bashfully.

Troy narrows his eyes at her for a second, thoughtfully, continuing to rub his neck as he murmurs, “With the risk of making things weird again, would you mind if I gave you my number?”

Gabriella blinks. “Why?”

It may not be the most diplomatic response to a normal question – well, normal except for the fact that it’s Troy Bolton asking it –, and Gabriella immediately feels guilty when she sees a flash of hurt in his eyes.

“I guess I kind of wanted to catch up,” he says with a shrug. “We didn’t really get a chance to last night.”

Gabriella bites her lip as she stares down at the ground for a second, pondering his words. Why not? Having his number is not the end of the world and she did after all just admit to herself that she has missed him.

Therefore, she smiles at him nervously and grabs her phone. Her hand trembling a little, she hands it to him and tries not to gasp as their fingertips brush lightly as he takes the item from her.

Troy seems excited, grinning as he types in his number, and Gabriella can’t help but find his joy infectious, smiling as well when he quickly lifts up Lola from the ground and takes a selfie on her phone.

He hands her back her phone and Gabriella giggles as she looks at the selfie, which he has put as his contact photo.

“Well, I guess I must be going,” Troy says, laughing as Lola licks his face, before putting her down. He smiles gently as he adds, “I hope to hear from you soon.”

Gabriella merely nods in response, and watches as Troy puts the leash back on Lola. Waving as he walks off, he says, “Bye, Gabriella.”

“Bye, Troy!” she calls after him, and she can’t help but break out in a grin as she looks down at her phone and takes another look at the picture of Troy and Lola.

_Cute._

\--

Maybe it wasn’t the best idea for him to put the ball in her court.

She really was going to text him, she was. But then her thoughts got the best of her. She may be ten years older than she was when she was with him, but she’s still prone to overthinking and overanalysing and running away when things get difficult or scary.

And although they haven’t actually interacted in such a long time, she’s quite sure that he knows this. How could he not after she wouldn’t look him in the eye on the rooftop?

So, if he knows how scared she is, why didn’t he just ask for her number instead? Why would he arrange for her to have to text or call him?

It must be intentional, so what’s his aim? Is he trying to test her to see if she won’t run away this time?

Because she might. As nice as it was to have a relatively normal encounter with him this morning, she just isn’t sure whether this is a good idea. There’s a reason why they broke up all those years ago and who is to say that it won’t happen again?

She knows that they’ve both grown up and learned from their mistakes, but the fact that she’s feeling that exact same fear settle in her stomach that she hasn’t felt in so long isn’t a good sign.

And then there’s the fact that she just got out of a relationship, one where her trust was broken in such a horrific manner. She knows she’s still attracted to Troy, so what if she starts developing feelings for him again? She’s not ready for a new man in her life, especially not one she has such a complicated history with.

But on the other side, maybe she does need someone like Troy in her life. Because as small and fearful as she has felt during some parts of their relationship, he is also the person who lifted her off the ground and who is the reason why she managed to leave behind a life of complete solitude, a life of no home and no roots.

Maybe she needs that – she needs someone who will stand by her and who will offer her words of encouragement and who will make her feel alive.

But is he still that same Troy? Would he still make her feel that way? Too much has changed in those years they have spent apart.

As curious as she is and as much as she craves a positive influence in her life, she’s just not sure if this is the right decision.

Therefore, she decides to wait to text him, sleep on it.

Hopefully, she’ll find some clarity soon. And hopefully, she’ll make the right decision this time.

\--

Ryan doesn’t seem to be the only one who caught the nostalgia bug – a day after running into Troy, Gabriella finds herself in the basement, helping her mother going through old belongings that have been stored there for years now.

It makes her happy to see that so much of her childhood is now stored neatly in one place – there’s so much old photos and paraphernalia that bring back so many memories, some good and some bad.

Despite going through some painful memories – her dad, mostly –, she isn’t prepared for when she finds the box. The last one that she packed before she went off to Stanford.

The one with all the memories from the two best years in her life, and one of the worst heartbreaks she has ever experienced.

She feels her breath shake a bit as she opens it and pulls out the first photograph. It’s graduation, all of her friends in red gowns – even Sharpay, who was in one of her nicer and more forgiving moods that day, is included – hugging each other tightly, elated smiles on each of their faces.

She was so excited for the future then. If only she knew what was to come, she thinks with a sigh, how much she would both succeed and fail.

From the corner of her eye, she can see her mother giving her a knowing look and she looks up to raise her eyebrows at the older woman.

Maria just rolls her eyes and sits down next to her, a gentle smile on her face as she looks at the photograph.

“You look so happy,” she comments as she traces Gabriella’s face on the photograph, and Gabriella can’t help but smile too.

Not just because of the photograph, but also because of her mother’s reaction. A few years ago, they wouldn’t even discuss that time of her life, much less with such fondness, but time surely does heal all wounds.

“I was,” Gabriella admits with a small voice, and she offers her mother a small smile in response to the slight concern on her face.

Gently, she takes out another picture. It’s another group photo, this time from the senior year spring musicale. Her chest aches when she looks at the way she and Troy are lost in their own world, staring at each other lovingly instead of at the camera. The sight makes a warmth spread through her body and a slow grin grow on her face.

It also makes her heart constrict with pain and longing as she remembers the words she sang to him that night – _we’re gonna be alright, because what we have is real_. It _was_ real, that much she knows from merely _looking_ at that picture, but it kills her that Kelsi’s lyrics have not turned out to be holding the truth.

Therefore, she quickly puts it back and grabs yet another photo. It’s one of her and Taylor with the trophy from the scholastic decathlon in their junior year. What a day that was, and oh, how she misses that feeling of utter freedom that she experienced during that call back on the same day.

It still reminds her of him, though, and her dilemma concerning the newly added number in her phone, so she puts it back as well.

She goes on like this for a while, just going through the photos and reminiscing as her mother flurries around her quietly, giving her the privacy to be alone with her thoughts.

She doesn’t even realize until she’s almost gone through all the photos, but that feeling of dread and confusion that comes up every time Troy enters her thoughts – which is with nearly every picture – , ends up dissipating, and instead, she finds herself just enjoying recalling all those times when she was so happy.

She’s looking at a picture of her and Troy making silly faces as they run down the East High corridor as her mother suddenly speaks up.

“He still makes you smile,” she says, and Gabriella’s eyes widen slightly as she drops the photo gently and turns around to face the woman standing behind her.

“No, he doesn’t. It’s just the memories,” she counters and Maria shakes her head in response as she sits down next to her.

“I’m sure that plays a part in it, but honey, I’ve been watching you for half an hour now and every time I see you looking at a picture of Troy, your smile grows and your eyes… they sparkle.”

Is that true? And if it is, what does it mean?

She will admit that she feels slightly warm, joyous on the inside whenever she sees her younger self so in love – in such a passionate way that she doesn’t remember ever sharing with Henry –, but the memories still aren’t all happy. They still leave a bittersweet taste in her mouth, the pain of their solemn ending haunting her to this day.

She wonders what would happen if she were to use his phone number. Would reconnecting with him make the bittersweet taste go away, give her a sense of closure, or would it only become worse and would her heart be broken again?

Staring at the picture again, she bites her lip and her voice is barely above a whisper as she says, “He gave me his number.”

It’s Maria’s turn to be surprised now, but when Gabriella looks up at her, she can see some barely hidden joy in her eyes. Maria tries to keep her voice calm, but fails miserably, excitement galore as she asks, “At the reunion? Have you texted him yet?”

“You’re awfully excited about this,” Gabriella says, quirking an eyebrow in amusement. She knows that her mother has always preferred Troy to Henry, but she hasn’t seen her mother so unsubtle about her affection for Troy since the break-up.

“I’ve always liked Troy,” Maria admits sheepishly. “He always complimented my brownies and he _always_ makes my baby smile. Even now.”

Gabriella just shakes her head and laughs. “To answer your question, no, I ran into him yesterday at the park. And no, I haven’t texted him.”

Within a second, Maria is serious again. Softly, she asks, “And why haven’t you?”

Gabriella bites her lip and averts her gaze, looking down at the picture once more. “Because I’m scared. I loved him so much, mom, and I was so hurt when we broke up. I don’t want that to happen again.”

Maria sighs and Gabriella feels a comforting hand run across her back. “I understand why you’re scared, but do you know why you were so happy back then? It’s because you didn’t let those fears get the best of you.”

Maria grabs Gabriella’s face then and smiles tenderly as she brushes a curl out of her daughter’s face. “You were so brave back then, but you’re brave now too. I know you are. And you deserve to be happy too, whether that’s with or without Troy Bolton. But you’ll never know unless you open your heart.”

Gabriella stares into her mother’s eyes, dark and comforting, for a moment as she contemplates this. Her mother’s right. She’s faced her stage fright, she’s faced Sharpay Evans, she’s faced changing colleges and changing majors. She’s opened her heart to new passions, new friends, new loves.

She can achieve happiness. She knows she can. And if she can’t be happy with Troy – as a friend or more –, then maybe she can finally get over what happened ten years ago.

“I’ll text him,” she says, softly yet firmly, and Maria smiles broadly in response.

Kissing her daughter’s forehead, she whispers proudly, “That’s my girl.”

\--

Texting him is more difficult than it seems. Having made the decision, she still has to think of what to say. She knows a simple hello would suffice, but it feels incomplete, impersonal. On the other hand, more creative, funny opening lines don’t feel right for the situation. Nothing feels right.

This is not just any new friend in her contacts. This is _Troy Bolton_ , whom she once believed to be the love of her life in her young naivety. She knows she’s overthinking it, but this text needs to be perfect.

Or maybe it doesn’t have to be a text at all. She’s brave and although it’s brought her unimaginable pain as well, the reason why she found happiness is because she put her heart on the line. So putting it on the line, little by little, she will.

Hence she finds herself staring at the photo of Troy and Lola later that evening and then taking a deep breath and pushing the call button.

“Hello?”

He sounds a little breathless, anticipation in his voice, and briefly, she wonders if he has been waiting for her call or text as much as she has been pondering over it.

“Hey, it’s Gabriella!” she exclaims nervously, feeling her heart beat louder and faster as she realizes what she’s doing. _Oh shit, she’s really calling Troy Bolton._

“Gabriella!” he exclaims, and Gabriella feels a chill run down her spine at the husky timber of his voice as her name rolls of his tongue so smoothly, so perfectly. “I’m so glad you’ve called.”

“I’m sorry for not calling or texting you sooner, I’ve been… busy.”

Busy overanalysing this entire situation, that is, but she’s pretty sure she doesn’t have to voice her weakness for him to know that’s the truth.

She hears Troy laugh at the other side of the line, and she quickly adds, “Am I calling at a good time?”

“Oh yeah, I just came out of the shower and I was going to grade some papers.”

Gabriella gulps and blushes as thoughts evade her mind of Troy, shirtless, with wet hair, perhaps even still in a towel. They’re thoughts that she has to push to the depths of her mind before she completely loses her focus.

“But any time you called would be a good time,” he adds cheekily and she can practically hear the satisfied smile in his voice and see the flirtatious grin on his face. It makes the situation even more precarious, as her thoughts continue to wander.

“I see you haven’t lost your charm,” she teases in an effort to hide the unwelcome feelings of attraction and she can’t help but grin as his tinkling laugh enters her ears.

“Only for you, Gabriella, only for you,” he assures her and Gabriella bites her lip as she pushes a curl behind her ears.

“Good.”

How she went from not wanting to look him in the eye only two days ago to now flirting with him, she doesn’t know, and she’s also not quite sure she likes the development on a general level, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t thoroughly enjoy the thrill.

Quickly ridding herself of that thought, she says, “So, grading, huh?”

“The most tedious part of the job,” Troy laughs. He pauses, before adding, “But it’s not too bad. Some of these kids have really interesting things to say.”

Gabriella can’t help but smile as she lets the familiar warmth come over her again. “I still can’t believe you became a music teacher. Seems perfect for you. I bet the students love you.”

In a lot of ways, she adds mentally. With his charm and his looks and his kind and caring personality, she’s sure that he has the students hanging onto his every word and she can even imagine some school girl crushes. Just like back then.

“They do,” Troy chuckles. “I have so many stories I could tell you.”

He pauses for a few seconds, and Gabriella feels an overwhelming sense of anticipation overcome her as she listens to his nervous breathing. After a moment, he quietly asks, “Maybe we should meet up for coffee and I could tell you all about it.”

Gabriella’s breath hitches. Part of her doesn’t know why, for she has seen him already – _twice_ , even –, but this is different. This is not them running into each other, this is them actually meeting up. Is she ready for that?

As she doesn’t answer for a second, Troy starts rambling. “It doesn’t have to mean anything. We’ll just be old friends having coffee. And I know you might not even have time before you go back, but like I said yesterday, I just want to catch up, and it feels more tangible when we meet than when we do it over the phone? I completely understand if you don’t want to, but–”

“Let’s meet tomorrow.”

She’s brave. If she can call him, she can talk to him in person too. And like he said, they’re just old friends. And she likes his company. What has she got to lose?

She suppresses a giggle at his sigh of relief. “Great. 10am okay for you, at our old place?”

“That sounds great,” she says softly. “Now I guess I’ll let you get to your grading.”

“But I don’t want to!” Troy whines and she giggles in response.

“Didn’t you just say that it’s not too bad?” she counters, giggling again as Troy huffs at the other end of the line.

“I just prefer talking to you.”

_Oh_.

She feels her face grow hot in response to his obvious flirting – _he_ is apparently past the awkwardness – and bites her lip. “We have tomorrow. Now go!”

“Fine,” Troy grunts in defeat, and another moment of silence befalls them. His voice turning serious, he says, “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

She’s pretty sure she’s a tomato at this point, and her heart is beating out of her chest, but she keeps herself together, just a nervous giggle emitting from her throat as she replies, “Same.”

They say their goodbyes and then Gabriella is left alone to process what just happened. She just agreed to meet up with Troy Bolton. And he prefers talking to her to grading papers.

Now, she’s sure that anything would be better than grading papers, but she can’t help but feel like his words of affection – whether they are about liking talking to her or the fact that he can’t wait to see her – are more meaningful than he lets on.

And, despite all the heartbreak she’s been through, that thought is exhilarating.

She is terrified of what might happen tomorrow, but that tiny part of her heart that still beats for him can’t help it – she’s excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos and/or comment, that makes me very happy! :)


	3. Chapter 3

They’re just two friends meeting for coffee. That’s all it is. At least, that’s what Gabriella keeps telling herself all morning, even though she can’t eat a single bite for fear of throwing up due to the nerves and she can’t decide what to wear because nothing is good enough.

She feels like a teenager again, off to go on her very first date with her high school crush. And ironically, the man she’s about to see _was_ her high school crush.

She takes a deep breath and flattens out any potential wrinkles in her white sweater before entering the coffee shop.

They’re just friends.

Yet her heart betrays her and picks up its speed as she sees him already there, sitting at a table with a cup of coffee and waiting for her. He looks up the sound of the door opening anxiously and his face breaks into a brilliant grin as he recognizes her and waves her over excitedly.

“I’m not late, am I?” she asks after walking over to him, and she drops her purse on the table, opening it to find her wallet containing her debit card.

“No, no, I’m just early,” he assures her, before gesticulating to her purse as she rummages through it. “I can pay for your coffee if you want?”

“Troy Bolton, early? What _happened_ to you in those ten years?” Gabriella teases him, choosing not to dwell on how easy it suddenly is to flirt with him, before shaking her head. “Thanks for the offer, but I can pay for myself. I’m pretty sure I make more than you anyway.”

Troy rolls his eyes. “I grew up. And I guess that’s a fair point, _Dr. Montez_.”

He laughs a little at the proud smile she sends him – being called Dr. Montez never gets old to her –, before offering her an apologetic smile. “I would have ordered something for you too, but I wasn’t sure whether you still had the same coffee order.”

“I do,” she says, feeling a warmth spread through her at the implication that he still knows what she used to order, as she finally fishes the wallet out of her purse. “Aha! I’ll be right back.”

While she stands in line to order, she can’t help but sneak a few glances at him and every time, she feels a spark when she sees that he is looking back at her, his cheeks flushed a pleasant pink.

She feels a bit embarrassed at the suggestive wink the young barista sends her after she takes her order, obviously having caught the silent flirtation going on between her customers. However, Gabriella refuses to entertain the thought that the flirtation might mean that there’s something more going on than a rekindled friendship.

They’re at ease with each other – as much as they can be as exes, at least –, they have always had chemistry, and Troy is a naturally charming person. Of course, there might be some flirtation, it’s only natural. It doesn’t have to mean anything else.

So, when she returns to Troy with a cup of delicious coffee, she decides she’s just going to enjoy this without any pretences.

Sitting down, she grins and raises her eyebrows. “So, tell me about those kids you teach.”

\--

Half an hour later, Gabriella is almost spitting out her second cup of coffee – paid for by Troy this time, after much arguing – as he tells her stories of the pranks that Chad, now also working at East High, has pulled on Ms. Darbus recently.

“Nothing has changed, huh?” she says when she’s done laughing, amusement still present in her voice. However, all joy quickly evaporates at her words and she mentally berates herself for letting it slide as she bites her lip and looks at a frowning Troy.

Some things may not have changed, indeed, but it still feels like everything has.

“I mean, I guess I never really expected us to become a teacher and a doctor slash PhD student, though,” she adds quickly, before trailing off.

She also never expected them to break up and lose all touch for ten years.

As Troy laughs, sounding almost relieved at her skirting around the subject, and nods, she narrows her eyes at him and says, “You know I never asked you how you did end up becoming a teacher.”

Troy smiles wistfully. “Well, once I enrolled at Berkeley, I just decided that I had to give music a shot, and then I realized how much I love help guiding people, so I just rolled into it.”

She would have remembered fondly how much Troy did guide others, including herself, on the path to growth, but there’s one thing that shocks her to her core. “You went to Berkeley? You quit U of A?”

Troy blinks, bemused. “Ryan never told you?”

Gabriella bites her lip, feeling herself flush in embarrassment. “He never really talked about you to me. I guess it was because he knew how hurt I was after I left.”

She really doesn’t want to talk about what happened between them, but she supposes it’s better to be honest.

She wishes she hadn’t done it, though, when she sees the pain cross Troy’s face and her heart constricts when she thinks about how much she wishes she could take his heartbreak away and she considers how he’s hurt because of _her_.

“That’s fair, I guess,” he says, his voice small, as he rubs his neck. Then he purses his lips and asks, tentatively, “Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we hadn’t stayed in Albuquerque initially?”

_Every day._

Even when she was happy with Henry, that thought has always been in the back of her mind, and seeing the hopeful twinkle in Troy’s eyes as she nods slowly, a pit grows in her stomach as she considers what could have been.

“I wanted to contact you when I got to California, you know,” he admits, blushing a little as he continues to rub his neck.

Curiously, she asks, “Why didn’t you?”

She mentally berates herself for asking such a stupid question. Of course he wouldn’t actually do it, not after they broke each other’s hearts so badly.

Troy grimaces as he appears to search for an answer, silence and tension settling between them before he finally settles on, “I was scared.”

Her heart shatters at that admission. If there’s one thing that she can think back on fondly with regard to their relationship, it’s the fact that they helped each other overcome their fears. And somehow, she has _become_ his fear.

“How did it all go so wrong?” she wonders out loud, and they share a sorrowful smile.

“I guess we were just tired of fighting,” he says with a shrug and Gabriella bites her lip and looks down at the table. They fall silent yet again as she contemplates how true his words are.

All the time they were together, they had to fight for each other, for their future, for their happy ending. And at one point, she supposes they lost that naïve hope that everything would work out magically.

“I should have fought for you.”

Gabriella feels the tears burning behind her eyes as she blinks and looks back up to see him staring at her firmly, his eyes darkened to navy blue and filled with regret.

“Troy…”

He shakes his head. “I should not have given up. That’s not me.”

“It wouldn’t have worked,” she says, her words and beliefs as solid and confident as his opposing opinion. “We would have been so far away from each other. We would have grown apart.”

“We wouldn’t have been the first couple to have to deal with long distance,” he retorts, a slight hint of frustration evident in his words as he keeps his gaze fixed on her, his face hard and his lips in a firm line.

“We would have just been delaying the inevitable. We would have never made it,” she says, shaking her head as the panic starts to well up inside of her and the memories of those awful days leading up to their break up start flashing before her eyes. “I stayed in Albuquerque for you and we still broke up.”

“I never wanted you to stay,” Troy reminds her, the anger and agony in his eyes and his voice building. “I never wanted you to give up your dreams for me. I just wanted to be a part of them.”

Gabriella gulps. He’s right. Everyone was right. It was her decision to give up Stanford and stay in Albuquerque, despite knowing better. It was her decision and her fear that she couldn’t have both her dreams and love.

And, as she stares into his darkened, stormy eyes, she realizes that it was her decision to give up on him when he needed her the most.

She feels awful.

A stray tear falls down her cheeks, which she rapidly wipes away, and Troy closes his eyes painfully at the sight, which makes the ache in her heart grow even stronger and simultaneously takes the air right out of her lungs.

“This is a mistake,” she says shakily, unable to keep her voice steady with all this emotion. “I’m sorry. I have to go.”

Quickly, she grabs her coat and walks out the door, never turning back when he calls her name desperately.

She keeps walking and walking and walking, until she finds herself home, safe in her old bedroom.

And then she cries.

\--

_“I feel so awful,” Gabriella whines as she stops typing for a moment and turns around to look at her boyfriend, who is sprawled all over her bed, throwing and catching a plush toy._

_Troy stops throwing and turns his head to give her a small smile, her heart immediately going into overdrive at the sight and the butterflies swarming her stomach._

_It’s amazing how he can still manage to make her feel like that._

_“It’s okay, babe,” he says genuinely, before turning away and resuming throwing the toy. “We’re in college. Deadlines are part of the deal.”_

_Gabriella huffs and lets her shoulder slump. “But this was supposed to be our night. I haven’t seen you in two weeks! I was really looking forward to this and now I’m ruining it.”_

_“You’re not ruining anything.”_

_His words are still as passionate and convincing as ever, but she can’t help but feel a little pang in her heart as she notices he doesn’t turn to her to stare into her eyes or give a comforting grin._

_It’s a small change in his behaviour_ _, but it doesn’t sit well with her that he seems to be slowly closing himself off._

_She knows the reason why – it’s the pressure, it’s_ always _the pressure – but she just wishes she could help him. But, as she sighs and turns back to her laptop, she realizes that she’d be a hypocrite if she were to attempt to convince him that it’s going to be okay or shower him with encouragements and sweet, meaningless words._

_He might be buckling under the pressure, but she’s also dealing with something difficult. She’s dealing with the fact that the longer she’s at U of A, the more she craves the challenge that Stanford would have offered her. The longer she’s here, the more she starts to doubt her decision of not going there._

_She wishes she could talk to him about it. He’s the only person who understands her and understands the way she thinks about these things, and he’s the only person who could actually offer insightful advice that she’d actually be willing to listen to._

_But she can’t. Because if she admits what her heart knows to be true, he would encourage her to leave. And that’s the one thing she doesn’t want to hear, especially from his mouth._

_She sighs again and bites her lip, before shaking her head and closing down the laptop a little more harshly than she intended. Turning around again, she shrugs as she sees Troy’s raised eyebrows and worried frown._

_“I couldn’t concentrate.”_

_At this, Troy’s face softens and he offers her a smile of pity as he pats the bed. “Come here.”_

_Gabriella smiles in return, warmth coursing through her veins at the image before her, and with a deep sigh, she walks over to him and snuggles next to him on the bed._

_They stay like that for a while, comfortably silent, before Gabriella asks, “So, how are your classes?”_

_“Good,” Troy says in response, and Gabriella frowns. They haven’t seen each other in two weeks – surely there must be something more for him to tell her. A few months ago, they would have cell phone calls that lasted for hours after having seen each other all day._

_In another attempt to get him to open up to her, she asks, “How’s practice with the Redhawks?”_

_She feels him tense next to her and she wraps her arm around him in an effort to make him feel a little better. Sighing, he answers, “Good.”_

_She knows it’s not good and not just by the tension in his body. She knows how much pressure he’s under, caused – unintentionally – by Chad and his dad, and it hurts her a little that he won’t talk to her about it._

_“How are your classes? Besides that essay that you can’t seem to write, I mean,” Troy asks her in an obvious attempt to steer away the conversation from his troubles and suddenly, Gabriella understands why he won’t talk to her._

_He doesn’t know what to say. And neither does she. She can’t tell him her classes are terrible and that she wishes deep down that she’d gone to Stanford without getting her heart broken._

_“Good.”_

_Troy gulps besides her in response, also aware of how curt and shallow this conversation is, and how it doesn’t feel like them anymore, before dropping a soft kiss to her forehead and smiling at her, although it doesn’t quite reach his darkened eyes._

_“You want to watch a movie?” he asks, wiggling his eyebrows. “Maybe some Disney?”_

_That sufficiently breaks the tension, and she laughs heartily as she pokes him between the ribs. “What’s it with you and Disney?”_

_He shrugs casually. “I like a happy ending.”_

_She just rolls her eyes and giggles as he jumps off the bed to scour her collection of DVDs._

_When the movie’s on and they’re lying on her bed, wrapped up in each other as they watch the animated figures on screen, it almost feels like everything is right. She still feels at peace when she’s in his arms – that hasn’t changed._

_But she can’t help but think everything else has._

_His words keep echoing in her mind. He likes happy endings. So does she. And how she wishes she could have one with him._

_But the doubts are ever growing. They’re not talking anymore. She’s afraid and he’s scared. The main thing that bonded them – their ability to understand and help each other when things get tough – is crumbling down. They’re not even physically apart yet and still nothing feels the same._

_What will happen when she inevitably goes to Stanford, whenever that may be? If they’re like this when they’re in close proximity, who knows what will happen when there’s an actual distance between them. She doesn’t see how they can survive. She doesn’t see a future for them anymore._

_Oh, how she wishes they could have their happy ending. But it seems further out of reach than ever._

\--

After hours of crying, every painful memory of that horrible first semester of college flashing before her eyes, Gabriella finally finds the strength to calm down.

As she gets up to wipe her nose and to get a cup of water to tend to her dry throat, she suddenly sees something lying on the floor.

It’s a polaroid, lying upside down. It must have fallen out of the box of memories without her or her mother noticing.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she picks it up and she feels the tears well up in her eyes again as she sees what the photo is.

It’s a photo of her and Troy, most likely taken by her mother, as they are snuggled up together in the hammock that used to be in the backyard. Their lips are curving up in blissful smiles as they are wrapped up in a sweet kiss.

This was early senior year, she would assume by her hair that’s growing out, and she feels a tug at her heart as she looks at how happy and in love they looked. This was before it all went south, before she made that string of bad decisions that led to the decline of their relationship.

She thinks back to what her mother said. About how brave she used to be, about how Troy always seems to make her smile, and she feels terrible.

She threw away all that happiness, all that love, out of fear. And now she walked out on him again. In her panic, she thought that was the right thing to do in order to avoid having to deal with the consequences and the fallout that’s been hanging over their heads ever since they found each other on the rooftop at the reunion. Now she realizes that it was wrong, that it only heightened the hurt that she must have caused him.

How can she ever face him after this? How could she ever have forgotten that his heart had been broken just as much as hers?

The good thing, she supposes, is that she doesn’t necessarily have to face him. She will be leaving Albuquerque again in a matter of days and then she’ll be back to her old life, back to trying to accommodate to her new normal without Henry. That’s hard enough as it is, so it’s a good thing that Troy won’t have to be added to her list of worries.

Yet it doesn’t sit well with her. Looking at the photo again, she longs to be back in that moment, she longs to feel that way again.

If she leaves like this again, her last memory of Troy being utter anguish, and if she doesn’t make up with him, she’ll be no better than she was back then.

This is her opportunity to make up for her mistakes and to come to terms with old regrets. This is her opportunity to have this person who meant so much to her back in her life, in whatever small capacity that may be.

But the question is, is she brave enough to do it? Is she brave enough to confront the past? Is she brave enough not to run away this time?

\--

Before she can find a satisfying conclusion to the dilemma that is starting to haunt her – _should she open herself up to Troy Bolton again or is that a terrible idea?_ –, the answer to her question ends up right on her doorstep.

It’s evening when a soft knock comes on her door and her mother softly tells her, “You have a guest.”

Jumping up from her bed, where she’s been reading a book, she expects Taylor or Kelsi. Who she doesn’t expect to see is Troy.

Yet he’s here, his hands shoved in his pockets as he stares at anything but her. Her mother shoots her a pointed look that tells her to be brave, before nodding at Troy politely. She smiles when he thanks her and disappears from the room, leaving them alone.

Then it becomes awkward. Troy still isn’t looking at her and vaguely in the back of her mind, she feels shame for how she wouldn’t look at him at the reunion, because it hurts.

“This place really hasn’t changed at all,” he says almost wistfully after what feels like an eternity has passed. He smiles as he points to the daisies on her nightstand. “I see you still love daisies. I always used to love it when you put them in your hair.”

Both faces flush at that straightforward admission, and Gabriella looks down at her lap and fidgets with her hands for a moment, before returning her gaze to him. He’s rubbing his neck awkwardly, something that seems to be becoming a regular occurrence when he’s around her. Gabriella gulps when her eyes stray from his face and land on his stomach, where his shirt is riding up slightly, revealing a small patch of skin. For a moment, she is incapable of tearing her gaze away, and her cheeks flush even more when she finds her thoughts straying to some rather intimate memories of her hands caressing his abs… amongst other things.

In an effort to distract herself from her inappropriate thoughts, she looks back up into his eyes and asks him, “What are you doing here?”

Her inquiry isn’t meant to be accusatory or annoyed, but it must have come across this way, because Troy closes his eyes painfully for a second, before shrugging and grimacing. “I came here to apologize.”

Gabriella blinks in astonishment. “What for?”

Troy sighs, before walking over to her bed and sitting at the opposite edge, staring ahead. It feels weird, sitting so far apart from him, but that’s not a thought she dwells on much as he starts to explain.

“I assume I came off a little too strong this morning. It wasn’t my intention to upset you or make you feel like it’s your fault that we didn’t work out. Like I said, I should have fought harder too. And I guess I want to fight now. For our friendship, at least. I don’t want us to end on bad terms again before you leave.”

He’s staring straight into her eyes now, his own stormy and anguished, and she knows that he means every word. Feeling her lips curl up involuntarily, she shakes her head and averts her gaze. “You have nothing to apologize for. I ran out because I hadn’t realized how much hurt there still was between us and that freaked me out. Running away and not realizing it sooner was dumb and selfish. So I’m sorry too. I guess I still have that tendency to run away from my problems.”

The last sentence is uttered shyly and with a slight edge of embarrassment, but it just makes Troy chuckle fondly. When she looks at him, there’s a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He winks as he tells her, “It’s not a big deal, I’m used to it.”

Gabriella rolls her eyes in response, before smiling at him again. “I feel the same about not ending on bad terms, though. I was actually in the midst of trying to gather my courage to call you and apologize myself.”

This makes Troy light up a little and she giggles at the excited grin that forms on his face as he utters, “So, are we going to be friends again? For real this time?”

She bites her lip and thinks for a moment, before grinning and nodding. Then she sticks her hand out. “Friends?”

Troy looks at her hand for a moment and then shakes his head and opens his arms. “How about a hug? Or is that too much?”

She giggles again as she contemplates this. Is it straightforward? Very much so. But it feels right. They’ve always been physically close, so a handshake feels weirdly impersonal and inappropriate when she thinks about it.

Nodding, she scoots a little closer and hesitantly wraps her arms around his torso as he envelops her into a hug. His embrace feels just as warm and comfortable as it used to, and she can’t help but melt into him, laying her head on his shoulder as he does the same on hers. Closing her eyes, she breathes him in and revels in the feeling of peace and the butterflies swarming her stomach.

When they release from each other’s embrace, his lips ghost over her ear, just far away enough not to touch. It sets off a reaction within her core that she does not care to define, and when they’ve pulled away, she almost gasps as she sees the darkened, almost dangerous colour of blue swimming in his eyes. She knows what that means. Lust. Desire.

She feels the same longing rise up within in her, and for a tiny fraction of a moment, she wonders what would happen if she were to push him back on the bed and they were to repeat those intimate memories she was just thinking of.

Her eyes can’t help but flicker to his lips for a millisecond, but she quickly blinks and pulls away before they have another almost kiss and get themselves into another awkward situation.

“Just friends, right?” she asks to be sure, and an emotion she can’t decipher flickers across his features before he smiles and nods. She returns the smile, feeling a bit relieved. “Good, because I’m really not ready to fall in love again.”

If Troy thinks anything about her implication that she would fall in love with him again, he doesn’t show it. He does furrow his eyebrows, though, as he inquires, “What happened between you and that Henry guy anyway?”

“He cheated on me.”

Immediately, Troy jumps, an undignified look on his face and his mouth agape. “Are you serious? Why would anyone cheat on someone like you?”

“I never got an explanation,” she says, pairing her words with a casual shrug, but she can’t hide the bitterness in her tone, which apparently doesn’t go unnoticed by Troy as his eyes darken with anger rather than lust now.

“What an asshole.”

Gabriella shrugs again, averting her gaze for a moment, before staring straight at him. “It is what it is.”

Of course, it isn’t. She’s still broken up inside because of how much her trust has been betrayed and how much her confidence has fallen, but she won’t deny that Troy’s anger on her behalf makes her feel a little better. However, it’s not enough, and she doesn’t want to talk about it anymore, and thankfully, Troy seems to get the hint, for he doesn’t press any further and sits back down on the bed dejectedly.

In an attempt to lighten the mood and change the subject, she musters a cheeky grin and teasingly tells him, “You know, I’m kind of disappointed that you came through the front door and didn’t climb the tree.”

Troy rolls his eyes and laughs, the sound music to her ears. “I’m not as young and spritely as I was in high school.”

And with that, they fall back into an easy conversation that lasts for the remainder of the evening.

And when she excuses herself to go to the bathroom halfway through, she can’t help but see something reflected in her eyes that hasn’t been there for a long time.

Happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

When Gabriella came back to Albuquerque, she did not expect to be returning feeling the way she does right now.

She expected to just be here for a week, bask in the nostalgia, and then move on with her life. It wouldn’t be like last time, when her heart constricted at the very thought of leaving and the implications it would have for her future.

And it’s not as if these feelings are here now. She is not heartbroken, she’s not hurt, she’s not conflicted. But there is something that’s the same as it was all those years ago.

She’s really going to miss Troy Bolton.

They’ve managed to make the most of the last couple of days that Gabriella has been in town. It’s not as if they have been attached to the hip or as if they have spent every waking moment together, but they have very much enjoyed the moments they did have and, they have vowed to stay in touch this time. This time, they’re going to make this work, whatever _this_ means.

Of course, what’s going on between them at this point is nothing more than a tentative rekindling of a friendship, even despite the physical attraction and the moments they shared, and that’s good. That’s enough. That’s something she can handle.

She can be his friend. She wants to be his friend. She isn’t going to make the same mistake twice and lose him again.

Because he makes her happy.

Her mother has definitely remarked that there has been more life in her eyes and a spring in her step ever since she and Troy reunited and decided to start over. Taylor has noticed it too, although she has been on the more wary side.

After all, Taylor was right when she told Gabriella there would be other guys. Of course, those other guys haven’t turned out to be particularly great, but the point that there was a whole world outside of Troy Bolton still stands. Of course, Taylor has seen how completely broken Gabriella was after the break up, so all in all, Gabriella is not surprised to see her caution.

At least Troy is a distraction from the more recent break up. Henry has barely crossed her mind these last couple of days and it feels great to be moving on, to feel like herself again.

Yes, her trip to Albuquerque has definitely done her good, she thinks with a deep, contented sigh as she sits in the lounge at the airport, waiting for her flight to board.

She tells herself that it’s not just because of Troy, though. As big as his impact on this week has been, there’s more to be celebrated. Seeing her mother, seeing her old friends, being back in the place where she first found a home. It’s the combination of all of those things that makes her feel refreshed.

It’s really not just Troy. And her heart really doesn’t skip a beat when she hears a ding from her phone and sees her screen light up with a text from him.

_Have a safe trip, Brie._

_Brie_. That nickname hasn’t been used in a while. Troy has been the only person ever to call her that. It should feel weird, to have him throw it out so casually after all those years, but it actually just makes her feel warm on the inside.

She types in a quick thank you and adds a face throwing a kiss emoji, but she hesitates before sending it. Would that emoji be too straightforward or would it just be considered friendly?

God, she’s like a teenager, overanalysing her texts to a boy. Wasn’t overanalysing her fatal flaw? Doesn’t that tendency of hers always ruin things?

Pursing her lips, she quickly sends the text, and then puts her phone away, not to return to it until she lands in California.

When she arrives, there’s a kiss emoji waiting for her from him, accompanied by a heart.

\--

It’s like Troy has never left her life. His texts and calls have become a regular occurrence in Gabriella’s daily routine and within a few weeks, she can’t imagine not talking to him every day.

She hears all about Chad’s shenanigans and all about what the students of East High are up to, and in return, she keeps him up to date about her own experiences at work. Whenever she’s feeling down, Troy always seems to know how to cheer her up, with a pep talk over the phone, or a picture of Lola.

However, she doesn’t even realize how intertwined their lives have become until she receives a rather surprising text from him one evening when she has just got off work.

_Your mom told me to say hi._

Since when is Troy Bolton in contact with her mom?

Without second thought, she FaceTimes him, and she is immediately met with a cheeky grin as he appears on the screen.

“What are you doing with my mom?” she asks, not unkindly, as she quirks her eyebrow at him.

He just chuckles, his eyes twinkling with mischief. “The garage door wasn’t working and my dad was going to fix it, but he had another appointment, so he asked me to do it.”

“My mom’s hero in shining armour,” she comments, smiling as Troy blushes a little. “Did she feed you brownies?”

“Of course! I’m pretty sure my compliments on her brownies are the main reason why she likes me.”

Gabriella bites her lip to keep her grin from growing at the thought of Maria baking brownies for Troy. It’s really just like old times.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not the only reason she likes you,” she offers, deciding not to tell him that she knows the real reason why her mother likes him so much, and Troy raises an eyebrow in amusement.

“Oh yes, she also likes me because I still do chores for her, even though her daughter and I had a bad break up ten years ago,” he quips, all mirth completely vanishing from his face the second the words leave his mouth.

Gabriella’s joy vanishes, too. The subject of their break up is still a sore one, so whenever it gets brought up, even as a joke, there’s still this tension between them, this unspoken rift that they are still trying to heal.

“Maria really misses you, though,” Troy quickly changes the subject and Gabriella feels guilt settle in her stomach as she suddenly realizes how long it’s been since she’s really spoken to her mother.

Of course, Gabriella and her mum text too – although not as often as she texts Troy –, but it’s not the same as a good old mother-daughter heart-to-heart. And they haven’t had one of those in a while.

“I feel bad,” she says, frowning. “I miss her too, but work has been so hectic lately. I hate it. It’s not like me to neglect people in favour of work.”

“I know, you were pissed at me when I did that,” Troy laughs and Gabriella has the decency to flush bright red at the reminder of their first break-up, which might not have been as permanent, but still felt just as horrible. “You have a very hectic job, though, so I’m sure she understands.”

Then, a quirk of a teasing eyebrow. “I feel honoured that you make time to talk to me, though.”

Gabriella rolls her eyes, but she feels her face flush nonetheless. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

His hand flies up to his neck as his teasing grin grows into something fond, his eyes sparkling. Quietly, he tells her, “No, I mean it, I’m glad you do. Talking to you always makes my day a little better.”

Gabriella’s face grows hotter and she bites her lip. “Likewise.”

They stare at each other through the camera for a moment, just letting the words sit between them, before exhaustion suddenly overcomes her and she breaks the moment by yawning loudly.

Troy laughs in response. “Tired?”

“It’s been a long day,” Gabriella says while stretching herself and yawning again, blinking with sleepiness.

Troy offers her a smile of pity. “I’ll let you go. You need your beauty rest.”

“Not as much as you need it,” she retorts, grinning as she hears Troy’s hearty laugh and sees him throw his head back in mirth. She loves hearing his laugh. It’s like music to her ears.

He sticks out his tongue out at her and she giggles. Then, he turns serious again, a small smile on his face as he softly says, “Good night, Brie.”

“Good night, Wildcat.”

When they hang up, she sighs in contentment. She’s still exhausted, but it’s really true – talking to him makes her day much better.

\--

“Are you seeing someone?”

Gabriella blinks and looks up from her phone, quirking an eyebrow at her PhD supervisor Carol, who is sitting at her desk at the other side of the room.

“I’m not. Why?”

Carol raises her eyebrow as well, before motioning to Gabriella’s phone. With a teasing twinkle in her eye, she says, “You’ve been smiling an awful lot at that phone lately.”

Gabriella laughs awkwardly. She respects Carol a lot, and at this point, she would even consider the older woman a friend rather than just her supervisor, but she doesn’t know how comfortable she feels with Carol prying in her love life.

“My friend just likes sending me pictures of his dog, that’s all,” she retorts, holding up her phone to show the picture that Troy just sent her of him holding Lola.

Carol leaves her desk and walks over to Gabriella to look at the picture up close. She narrows her eyes for a moment, before smirking. “Cute.”

Gabriella feels herself a flush a little, aware that Carol is referring to Troy and not to Lola, before shaking her head and smiling, rolling her eyes good-heartedly. “And still just a friend.”

Carol crosses her arms over her chest. “If a man who looks like that was constantly texting me pictures of his dog, I’d be all over that.”

“You’re in your fifties!” Gabriella exclaims with a laugh.

“Details,” Carol says with a roll of her eyes and a wave of her hand, before getting serious, her mouth in a comforting grin that reminds Gabriella of her own mother’s smile, as she sits down next to her. “But I’m serious. You’ve been looking so happy lately, happier than you ever looked with Henry, and I think it’s because of him.”

“My happiness does not need to depend on a man,” Gabriella reminds her, and Carol just sighs and offers her a small smile as she squeezes her shoulder.

“Of course it doesn’t,” she says softly. “But you can’t deny that there’s something there. And that’s a good thing. You deserve to be happy.”

And with those final words, Carol stands up. “Do you want some coffee?”

Gabriella shakes her head and Carol nods with another gentle smile, before leaving Gabriella alone with her thoughts.

It’s no news to her that Troy makes her happy. Gabriella’s mother has been commenting on it since he re-entered her life. She even admitted it to him that hearing from him makes her day. But if even her supervisor can see it, that means she’s in deep.

Is she in too deep? Is this going too fast? Should she put an end to this before she ends up falling back in love with him?

Looking at the photo of Troy and Lola one more time, she smiles.

Perhaps she is in too deep, perhaps this is going too fast. But one look at his face is enough for her to know that putting an end to it is not an option.

He’s too important for her to let her fear get the best of her again.

\--

She starts dreaming about him. Sometimes, he shows up in her dreams as a side character or she dreams about being on the phone with him. She chalks it up to talking to him often, to him being a large presence in her life.

Other dreams are less easy to explain. There are the dreams where she’s back on the rooftop and he woos her with whimsical and romantic words, and there are the dreams where she’s at Stanford and he turns up in his old, rusty truck to confess his undying love to her. She always wakes up from those dreams before they kiss and she always feels flummoxed afterwards.

Then there are the dreams from which she wakes up in a sweat, feeling hot and bothered. There are the dreams where she feels his lips on her heated skin, his fingers caressing her softly, his breath hissing in her ear as she moans his name. She always wakes with a gasp and she never seems to be able to go back to sleep afterwards, too shaken by how realistic the dreams seem and how much she craves for them to be reality.

Despite the shock that her romantic and sexual dreams about him bring about, she never dwells too much on what they mean, though. She knows that these are not dreams that one has about a person who is just their friend. She knows that her subconscious is trying to tell her something.

She just doesn’t know how willing she is to listen.

\--

If there’s something Gabriella has always loved, it’s the stars. When she was younger, she thought she could reach up and rearrange them, and when she got older, she thought of them as a constant in her life. No matter what has come on her path, the stars have always been there for her to wish upon. That thought has always calmed her down.

So looking up at the stars at 2 am is not the worst way to spend the night if she can’t get any sleep. Fortunately, she’s not the only one who is sleepless. The presence of his voice in her ear should make her more alert, more wide awake, but instead, it’s calming her down, just like the gorgeous night sky, and she feels like sleep is about to overcome her as he recounts the story of how his truck almost broke down while on a road trip. She’s not falling asleep because he’s boring – not at all –, but because he soothes her.

“I can’t believe that rusty old thing still hasn’t died,” she says sleepily and she hears a chuckle on the other side of the line that makes her heart jump every time she hears it.

“She’s resilient,” he simply replies, before noting, “You sound sleepy. Maybe I should let you go.”

“No, please keep talking. Hearing your voice is helping,” she says with a yawn and she can practically hear the quirk in his eyebrows.

“Are you telling me I’m boring?”

“Oh god, no,” Gabriella says with a small nervous laugh. “You just have a nice voice.”

It’s quiet on the other end of the line for a moment, before he softly says, “Isn’t it weird that we’re a thousand miles apart and we’re still looking at the same stars?”

Suddenly, she’s back in his treehouse, that night after the Wildcats won the championship, looking up at the stars together and wondering and fearing what the future would bring. It’s strange, but when she thinks back to that moment now, she doesn’t feel the anxiety flare up again. Instead, she feels a sense of serenity wash over her.

They might be far apart, but he’s still there, looking up at the same stars, and his voice is still in her ears, his presence felt in every part of her life.

All of a sudden, she wonders if they could have made it work after all, if she hadn’t made the wrong decision by giving up on them once she moved away.

It’s a thought that makes her heart fill with guilt and pain, so she quickly changes the subject. “Do you still have Robo Rob?”

There’s a sound of surprise on the other end of the line. “Why do you ask?”

Gabriella shrugs. “I don’t know, I was thinking about your treehouse when you mentioned the stars.”

His voice is warm and filled with kindness as he says, “I was too. And yes, he’s fine for as far as I know. Unless my mom has thrown him away in the time I’ve moved out.”

Gabriella gasps and puts her hand over her heart in indignation. “The horror! I’m sure she would never.”

“She’d better not,” Troy chuckles, before pausing. “Hey, should we go to bed? It’s late.”

“The responsible part of me knows we should,” Gabriella sighs as she keeps her eyes trained on the night sky, her body filling with warmth at the gorgeous sight. “But I can’t stop staring at the stars. They’re so pretty.”

“They’ll be there tomorrow,” Troy assures her, “And so will I.”

Gabriella grins as she tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear bashfully. Yes, he will be. And every day after that.

That thought brings a smile to her face and a flutter to her heart.

“I know,” she says, before sighing again. “Fine. I’ll go to bed.”

“Good girl,” Troy says softly and she can hear the smile in his voice. “Good night, Gabriella.”

“I l–,” Gabriella starts to say, but she quickly cuts herself off. She bites her lip, her heart racing as she realizes what words she almost just let slip from her lips. “I mean, good night.”

And with that, they both hang up simultaneously, Gabriella’s heart in her throat as she puts a hand to her chest and tries to catch her breath, the words that she wanted to say echoing in her mind.

_I love you._

Suddenly, she can’t deny the truth anymore. She can see it all so clearly, how stupid she has been. Of course her feelings for Troy have never fully gone away, but by letting him back into her life, she has given him her heart again.

Hell, she’s practically been _dating_ him. She’s talked to him more than she’s talked to her own mother, her co-workers are constantly teasing her about the new man in her life, she stays up until late at night just to hear his voice, she has intimate dreams about him.

She has fallen back in love with him, and she sees no way out.

This is bad. They’ve hurt each other so much in the past, so who is to say that it will work this time around? Who is to say that he’ll even want her back after what happened? Who is to say that her heart won’t be smashed into pieces yet again?

Who is to say he’ll be her happy ending?

\--

_“We need to talk.”_

_Oh, those dreaded words. They never mean anything good, and oh, how she wishes she didn’t have to utter them, but there’s no choice. As much as she wants to, she can’t disappear into the night, never to be heard from again._

_She’s not the only one who knows what those words mean, for she can see Troy perk up and his eyes turn dark and anxious from across the room. Fiddling with her hands in her lap, she bites her lip as Troy’s eyes tell her to go on._

_“I’m going to Stanford earlier than planned,” she says, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “I’m leaving just before Christmas.”_

_She knows Troy isn’t the kind to get angry – even during that summer that went so horribly wrong, she’s never seen him angry with Sharpay or with her; he was just sad. She also knows that Troy isn’t the kind of person to let her go that easily, even if he’d been pushing her to go Stanford in the first place. He also isn’t the kind of person who deals with loss easily. Therefore, she expects questions, she expects tears, she expects emotions._

_She gets nothing of the sort._

_“Oh.”_

_That’s all._

_She can still the anxiety in his eyes, but nothing in his demeanour has changed otherwise. He’s frozen in his position, just staring at her blankly._

_Part of her wants to get angry, wants to yell at him for reacting so poorly, but she’s mostly worried. This is not the Troy she knows._

_Maybe he’ll make it easier for her, though. They’re not right for each other anymore, so maybe it’s a good thing that she’s letting him go. Maybe it won’t hurt as much as she feared it would._

_“You’re not upset?” she asks tentatively, trying to gauge his reaction, a pang in her heart as she realizes she can’t read him anymore like she used to._

_Troy looks surprised. “Why would I be? I’ve been pushing you to go Stanford ever since you got accepted. This is a good thing.”_

_Gabriella gulps, before averting her gaze and looking down at her lap. “It is.”_

_As she keeps staring at her hands, not really knowing how to continue this conversation, she hears him move across the room. Suddenly, two warm, calloused hands grab hers and she looks up to find him smiling at her fondly._

_“If you’re worried about what will happen to us, we’ll make it through. We always have,” he says softly, and Gabriella feels her stomach drop at the sudden confidence in his voice, and the realization that he doesn’t understand where this conversation is going._

_As she looks into his kind eyes, she knows that the Troy she fell in love with is still inside there. All her hope that he’ll make it easy for her vanishes immediately._

_This is going to be one of the hardest thing she’s ever done._

_Blinking to stop the tears that are burning behind her eyes, she whispers, “We won’t.”_

_Troy frowns in concern and squeezes her hands. “Brie–”_

_“We need to break up.”_

_She wishes she could erase the look on his face from her mind, but she knows that his horror and agony are going to be etched into her memory for a long time. His eyes are wide, his mouth agape, and she can hear his breath becoming erratic._

_“Brie,” he says again, his voice small and broken, and she squeezes her eyes shut. “We don’t have to do this. We can make it work. We’ve done so before. We can do it again. We’ll talk on the phone, we’ll see each other during the holidays. It’ll be fine.”_

_She shakes her head firmly. “How? We barely speak as it is. When I just told you that I’m leaving, all you could say is ‘oh.’”_

_Her voice is harsher than she intended, and she can barely contain the tears anymore as Troy’s facial expressions turn from agony to guilt._

_He opens his mouth to say something, but it appears as if he knows his attempts to reason with her will be futile. He appears to know that she’s right._

_She offers him a small smile as she squeezes. “I love you, Wildcat. So much. But you can’t deny that we’re both miserable.”_

_Tears start to stream down both faces and Troy sighs through a sob as he runs a head through his head. His voice still small and quiet, he says, “I can’t lose you.”_

_“I don’t want to lose you either, but it’s for the best,” she says, stroking his hand as she smiles at him sadly, hoping that he can see in her eyes how much she truly loves him, how much she’s doing it for him just as much as she’s doing it for herself._

_He just stares at her, his eyes roaming her face as if he wants to commit every inch of it to memory. He has done this several times before, looking at her in awe, as if he can’t believe she’s real, and every time, it has conjured a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. However, at the moment, all it does is amplify the pain._

_After a minute, he reaches up, cups her face and kisses her. She kisses him back, passionately, her hands running through his hair. Part of it is denial from both sides, the wish for things to be different, but it’s also defeat, acceptance of the fact that it’s over, that this is the last time they’ll kiss._

_When they pull away, both of them out of breath, she keeps her eyes closed and whimpers in pain as he gently rests his forehead against hers._

_He strokes her hair softly, and when she finally musters the courage to open her eyes, he’s smiling at her. It’s gentle, and soft, and adoration is shining in his dark, agonized eyes._

_“I love you, Gabriella,” he whispers and she lets out a sob in response as she quickly presses her mouth against his once more._

_“I love you too.”_

_They sit there for a while, in each other’s arms, foreheads resting against one another, neither of them willing to let go and say their final goodbyes._

_But she has to do it eventually. It’s the right thing to do._

_When she pulls away from their embrace, his arms reach for her, attempting to pull her back in, but she pulls away and shakes her head, wrapping her arms around her own body. She bites her lip as she takes in his face one last time like he did to her, committing his sharp jawline, his freckles, his floppy hair, and his gorgeous eyes to memory._

_Tears still streaming down her face, her trembling hands unclasp the T necklace that has been sitting on her chest for the past year and a half. She softly puts it in his hands, ignoring the sharp pain in her chest as she feels the electricity from his touch travel through her arm._

_Then, she sighs and stands up, collecting her stuff. The tension in the air is thick as his eyes follow her every move, but neither dare to say anything and Gabriella refuses to look back at him._

_When she’s in the doorway, she turns back to him to look at him for the last time and offers him a smile. He returns it, weakly but fond as ever, while clutching the necklace in his hand._

_“Goodbye, Troy,” she whispers._

_He nods at her, the smile still on his face. “Goodbye, Gabriella.”_

_And with that, she steps out of his room and shuts the door behind her, leaving him in the past._

\--

After Gabriella’s realization of how deep her feelings for Troy have been running, she should have pulled away from him. That’s what she usually would do, at least, when she’s afraid. But that’s not what she has done this time. Instead, she’s revelled in his presence in her life, talking to him even more often and growing closer to him than she’s ever had before. She doesn’t know whether it’s personal growth that she has not run away from him or if she’s setting herself up for failure, but she has found that she really can’t imagine life without him.

So, when the time comes to plan her summer holiday, she has a decision to make. She could go travel, explore new places she’s never been to before, enjoy the sun, or she could just stay in California. Or she could go home. She could go see Troy. She _wants_ to see Troy.

Despite her enjoyment of her interactions with him, the thought of how much she actually wants to see him is frightening. Considering how close they’ve become, she can only hope the feeling is mutual, but what if it’s not? What if he just misses their friendship and she’s setting herself up for rejection? It’s a thought she can’t bear. She won’t run away from him completely, but maybe the physical distance is a good thing. Maybe it’s a good barrier, the last wall to protect her heart.

But then she remembers her mother’s words, how her happiness is intertwined with courage, and she wonders what would happen if he did return her feelings. Could they make it work it this time? A part of her thinks the answer to that question might be yes, if the past months of dating without actually dating are any indication.

It’s a scary prospect, but it’s an opportunity she would welcome with open arms. They’ve both grown and they’re both happy. The distance might not stand in their way anymore.

Thus, she makes a decision. She’s going back to Albuquerque for the summer.

However, she also decides not to tell Troy about it. It’s because she wants to surprise him, or at least, that’s what she tells herself. Or maybe it’s because she wants to have an option to chicken out and not confront him and her feelings. She truthfully doesn’t know.

She doesn’t dwell on it too much, though, because either way, it’s a step in the right direction. It’s a step towards a new future. It’s a step towards a new chance at a happy ending.

She just isn’t sure yet what kind of happy ending this is going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just me who finds it weird to use modern technology in HSM fic? Yes? Alright then.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please leave kudos and/or comments, the ones I have already received really made me smile and are highly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, in case it’s not your thing – this chapter contains the explicit scene that I mentioned before. :)

“So, are you going on vacation this summer?”

Ah yes, the million dollar question she has been trying to avoid ever since she booked her flight to Albuquerque. Of course it would come eventually – after all, it is summer vacation and he’s even more tied to those few blissful weeks than she is –, but she still feels bad that she’s going to have to lie to him.

“Other than that business trip, no,” she says with a shake of her head. “How about you?”

Of course she isn’t going to tell him that there is no business trip and that she’s coming to visit him – if she finds the courage to actually see him in the flesh, that is – but that’s just a detail. She just hopes that he isn’t going away when she’s coming to New Mexico. It would be just her luck.

Hence, she nearly sighs a breath of relief when Troy shrugs and answers, “Nope, just staying in Albuquerque this year.”

Then, he blinks, as if astonished. “You know, I just realized that I’d actually rather be in Albuquerque than anywhere else. What has happened to me?”

Gabriella giggles, before raising her eyebrows playfully. “You wouldn’t even be with me?”

The words are out before she knows it and she feels herself flush as Troy immediately reaches up to rub the back of his neck. He looks down for a second, before smiling as he looks back up, the intensity of his eyes making her breath hitch. “I mean, yeah, I’d obviously enjoy your company.”

“Good,” she mutters as she pushes a curl behind her ear.

“You should come visit me, though,” he says resolutely, regaining his composure quicker than she does. “I’m sure your mom misses you and my mom keeps saying that she’d like to see you as well.”

“You’re talking about me to your mom?” Gabriella asks, feeling a bit warm inside at the thought of her occupying his mind enough that he talks about her to his mother. She doesn’t know why she enjoys that thought so much, but it’s a nice feeling.

“Of course,” Troy says matter-of-factly. “You’re my friend, and therefore a part of my life.”

Friend. There’s that dreaded word. Sometimes, when Troy looks at her with that intense gaze or when he speaks to her fondly, she swear her feelings are returned, but then he calls her friend, and she’s not sure of anything anymore.

She knows it was a mutual decision to just stay friends despite the physical attraction that was obviously still present, and she knows that it was for the best, but she keeps finding herself wishing that they weren’t just friends anymore.

“Are you okay?”

She hasn’t noticed that she’s been quiet or that her face has formed a tight frown until Troy’s concerned words float into her ears, and she quickly recovers and shakes her head. “Yeah, fine.”

Then, she returns to her cheeky smile. She wiggles her eyebrows as she asks, “So I only have to return for our mothers’ sake?”

Now, Troy is more confident, no signs of embarrassment on his face as he smirks. “Nah, it’s mostly for mine.”

“Thought so,” she quips with a giggle.

He rolls his eyes playfully in response, before turning serious again. “You know what’s weird? We talk every day, often multiple times in one day, and I still really miss you.”

Gabriella feels weak in the knees as she sees that wonder in his eyes again, and she blushes slightly as she softly says, “I miss you too.”

A soft grin appears on his face and his cheeks turn pink. “Good to know.”

They stay silent for a moment, revelling in their admissions and their longing, before he says, determination in his words, “Just so you know, when we do see each other, I’m going to give you the best hug you’ve ever had.”

Gabriella feels a tingle run down her spine at the very thought. Troy has always been a great hugger, his embrace warm, firm and comforting. She imagines his arms wrapped around her, his head resting on her shoulder, his cologne infiltrating her senses, and she feels her heart ache at the knowledge that he’s so far away and that they can’t make it a reality.

Yet.

Soon, she’ll be in Albuquerque. And if she doesn’t freak herself out, she’ll be with him. And she’ll have that hug. That prospect brings a smile to her face and makes her stomach flip with anticipation.

So, sincerely, she tells him, “I can’t wait.”

\--

In the days after Gabriella arrives in Albuquerque, she doesn’t made much progress on the Troy front, as she has spent all of her time here holed up in her mother’s house. She hasn’t even spoken to Troy since she boarded her flight.

She knows that this is the wrong thing to do, to ghost Troy like this, and not to take the small leap to actually see him in person, but she’s frightened. Frightened of her own feelings and frightened of a possible rejection.

Therefore, she has tried making up excuses for the last two days. She’s been wanting to sleep off the jetlag – which is practically non-existent, because there is not much difference between California and New Mexico – and to spend time with her mother, is what she’s told herself.

But her mother knows her better than she knows herself, and therefore, has repeatedly told her to go see Troy. All Gabriella’s objections that she didn’t come here for Troy and that she wants some mother-daughter quality time have been met with raised eyebrows and disappointed headshakes, but Maria has let it slide so far.

Until now, that is.

Gabriella is pretty sure that Maria has just made up a lame excuse to get out of the house and let Gabriella to her own devices – an impromptu dinner with a friend is a classic – but it has been effective nevertheless.

Because right now, Gabriella is lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling and so bored out of her mind that she starts to come to the conclusion that she _should_ throw caution to the wind and try finding Troy.

There is only one problem, though. She has no clue where he lives. She has seen most of the interior of his apartment by now through FaceTime, but she has no address. Part of her thinks her mother might know it – apparently, Maria has grown close to Troy, too – but she also feels like she might be pushing her luck if she were to ask her. She’s sure Maria wouldn’t let her live it down, no matter the outcome of Gabriella’s visit.

Then, she remembers what Troy said to her not too long ago. His mother would like to see her, too.

She feels a lump grow in her throat as she considers this possibility of paying his parents an impromptu visit. She knows his parents have always adored her throughout their relationship, but she still feels a bit awkward randomly stopping by. After all, she did break their son’s heart, and despite Troy’s words and their continued friendship with Maria, she’s not sure she believes that her parents won’t slightly resent her for that.

However, if she wants to visit him, his parents are her only option to make that happen.

And deep down, seeing him is the thing her heart most desires. And sometimes, she’s just got to let her heart speak.

So, before she can change her mind and let her brain win, she’s out the door and walking a familiar road towards the Bolton residence.

\--

“Gabriella Montez, as I live and breathe!”

Lucille Bolton has – understandably – aged in the past ten years, her hair a little greyer and wrinkles appearing under her eyes, but somehow, she hasn’t changed a bit. She still has that same kind smile and that same twinkle in her eye that makes Gabriella feel like she has come home.

“Hi Mrs. Bolton,” Gabriella says politely, offering Lucille a smile, and the older woman immediately shakes her head.

“I know we haven’t seen each other in a while, but I’m still Lucille,” she states firmly, her eyes roaming over Gabriella’s entire appearance and taking her in. When her eyes meet Gabriella’s again, her grin grows smaller and softer. “It’s really good to see you, Gabriella. What brings you here?”

Gabriella fiddles with her hands awkwardly and shrugs. “I’m looking for Troy.”

“Oh sweetie, Troy doesn’t live here anymore,” Lucille says apologetically. “Didn’t he tell you? I know you two have been in contact lately.”

“Oh, he has! I just don’t have his address and I figured you must have it.”

“And you came all the way here instead of calling?” Lucille asks with a raised eyebrow.

Gabriella shrugs again. She smiles cheekily as she innocently says, “Troy told me that you’ve been wanting to see me.”

Lucille laughs and winks. “Well, that’s true.”

Gabriella narrows her eyes as the two women stare at each other silently for a second. The mischievous look on Lucille’s face tells Gabriella that there’s something she’s not telling her and it sets off her natural curiosity, but before she can inquire, Lucille opens up the door further. “Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?”

Deciding to let Lucille’s expression slide, Gabriella smiles. “I’d love to.”

Lucille is positively giddy as she ushers Gabriella in and her voice is filled with exhilaration as she announces to her husband, “Look who’s at the door!”

Jack Bolton has not aged a day since Gabriella last saw him. There’s not a grey hair in sight, and he’s apparently still as energetic as ever, because as he spots her, he immediately jumps from his spot on the couch and engulfs her in a strong hug.

“Gabriella!”

Gabriella giggles as she pats him on the back. “Hi, Coach Bolton.”

“Please, it’s Jack. You’re not one of my students anymore,” he says as he releases her from his grip, before winking at her. “Although you’ve never been just a student to me anyway.”

Gabriella blushes a little as she shrugs, and she feels a warmth course through her as Jack leads her to the couch and immediately starts firing questions at her about what she’s been up to the past ten years, while Lucille scurries off to the kitchen to make tea.

Despite Jack’s overly enthusiastic inquisition, it feels good to be here and it fills her with joy that both Troy’s parents are so welcoming to her. Her fears that they might blame her for what happened between her and Troy have completely vanished, and they are replaced with a feeling of utter relief and contentment.

“So, what brings you to Albuquerque?” Lucille asks as she returns and hands Gabriella a cup of hot tea.

Gabriella just shrugs as she folds her hands around the cup and lets the heat seep into her palms. “I just missed home.”

She doesn’t miss the knowing look that Jack and Lucille share, but she chooses to ignore it as they fall back into their recounting of the time that has passed. At least ten minutes pass before Lucille broaches the subject of Gabriella’s reason for being here. Conversation has halted slightly when she says, “You know how you said you missed home? Troy misses you too.”

Gabriella immediately flushes beet red as she can see Jack nodding from the corner of her eye and she pushes a stray curl behind her ear as she just smiles, unsure what to say.

“I actually want to thank you,” Lucille admits as Gabriella stays quiet, and the latter furrows her eyebrows in confusion. Lucille smiles as she shakes her head. “You have no idea, do you? How happy you make our son.”

“It’s true,” Jack supplies. “I haven’t seen him this happy since… well, since you were still his girlfriend.”

Gabriella feels her cheeks heat up and lets out an awkward chuckle.

“But why would you thank me?” she asks, her face contorting into a confused frown. “I also took his happiness away.”

Lucille grimaces at that, her frown lines visible, and Gabriella immediately shrinks a little in regret and guilt as she imagines what Lucille must have gone through when Troy was heartbroken over her. She knows all too well what her own mother had to go through – it wasn’t pretty.

“I know,” Lucille agrees, “And that makes what you two are doing very dangerous. I hope you’re careful with each other’s hearts this time. But I still see that sparkle in his eyes whenever he talks about you and it thrills me, Gabriella. You mean so much to him, I hope you know that.”

“He means a lot to me too,” Gabriella admits softly and Lucille’s smile returns at that statement.

“I know. You have that sparkle too.”

The room goes silent for a minute after that, the depth of what was said sinking in. It has been very clear to Gabriella that she and Troy mean a lot to each other, but hearing those words from his mother’s mouth makes her heart beat a little faster and causes hope to bloom within her.

She must proceed with caution, but the longer she considers it, the more certain she is that whatever it is that is blossoming between them, could become something beautiful.

She drinks the last sip from her teacup, and after she does, Lucille immediately leaves her seat. “I’ll write down Troy’s address for you.”

As Lucille scurries away again, Gabriella’s eyes falls on a picture on the mantle, one showing her own face. It’s a graduation picture of her and Troy in their red robes smiling proudly into the camera. She’s sure that the photograph is in her box of memories too.

“You still have that picture up?” she asks Jack curiously and he smiles gently as he nods.

“It’s a good one, isn’t it?” he says wistfully, and Gabriella feels a little warm inside as she yet again realizes how much this family truly loves her.

Then, Jack clears his throat and Gabriella raises an eyebrow as she returns her gaze to meet his bright blue eyes, reminiscent of his son’s.

“Lucille really is right,” he says solemnly, his face serious yet kind. “You two make each other happy.”

Gabriella blushes again, but before she can say anything, Lucille returns and pushes a scrap of paper in her hand.

“Go to him!” she says excitedly and Gabriella’s face blossoms into a wide grin as she looks back and forth between Troy’s parents a couple of times.

“Thank you,” she simply says, and if she were to judge on facial expressions alone, she’d say that both Jack and Lucille understand that she doesn’t just mean for the address.

And when she’s on her way to Troy, butterflies swarming her stomach as she prepares herself to put her heart on the line, she realizes his parents’ words really are true.

Thinking of Troy, she feels happy.

\--

When Gabriella finds herself standing in front of Troy’s door, she’s suddenly not all that happy anymore. What if he doesn’t enjoy her surprise? He could be having other people over. He could not even be home. Jack and Lucille probably wouldn’t even know his every plan.

However, before fear can get the best of her yet again, she finds herself knocking on the door and bracing herself as she waits for a response.

His reaction is better than anything she could have hoped for.

When Troy opens the door, her first observation is that he’s shirtless. However, she has no time to take note of how his bare chest looks, because she’s immediately engulfed in a hug.

“Gabriella?!” he exclaims giddily. Gabriella trembles a little at the sound of his voice next to her ear, no phones and no distance between them, as she smiles and wraps her arms around him.

They stand there for a minute too long, and Gabriella sighs in contentment as she snuggles into him, his solid chest warm against her softer form.

When they finally let go of each other, Gabriella immediately feels cold and wraps her arms around her own torso awkwardly. Troy, however, doesn’t seem to notice, for he’s looking at her in complete awe.

“Am I dreaming?”

Gabriella giggles and shakes her head, before taking his hand in hers, squeezing it softly as she revels in how easy and comfortable it feels to touch him now. “You’re not.”

His face breaks into a brilliant grin that makes her heart flutter as he squeezes her hand back. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be on your trip?”

“This is my trip,” she admits, suddenly feeling bashful as she offers him a meek smile and pushes a curl behind her ear. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Troy stares at her a moment longer, before shaking his head in disbelief and pulling at their joined hands, hugging her again. She squeals gleefully as he lifts her off her feet and spins her around.

“I’m guessing you like the surprise?” she laughs as he puts her back on the ground and Troy chuckles giddily as he runs a hand through his hair after he lets go of her.

“I’m so happy,” he says earnestly, and her heart skips a beat as she recalls her earlier conversation with his parents.

She looks into his eyes and she can’t help but grin as she notices the sparkle that his parents talked about. It makes something within her gut flutter pleasantly.

“Good,” she says. “I wasn’t sure whether you’d even have time for me tonight, so I’m glad you’re okay with me being here.”

Troy’s exhilaration turns into something gentler, more serious. Softly, he says, “I’m always okay with you being here.”

Feeling herself flush at the tender sound of his voice, she merely nods, an act which Troy mirrors.

“However,” he then says with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, “I did just come out of the shower, so I’m sorry for… well, this.”

As he gestures to his bare chest, Gabriella finally gets a chance to take a good look at it and the sight sets off a tingle in her core. He was already quite built when they were together, but it’s obviously he’s been training. His biceps are large and strong, and his abs looks as if they were chiselled by the gods themselves, but he’s not large enough for it to be too much. It’s just perfect.

For a brief moment, she wonders what it would be like to touch it or kiss it, but she quickly puts that thought away.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” she says with a coy smile she hasn’t used for a while as she looks back up in his eyes. For some reason she can’t figure out, Troy’s mouth falls slightly open for a moment and she watches as his eyes darken while they search hers for something she can’t name.

For a moment, they stand there, eyes locked, their gazes burning, but then, Troy blinks and smiles at her teasingly. “Thanks.”

Then, he takes her hand again and leads her to his living room, where she’s immediately met with Lola, who is happily barking and wagging her tail. Gabriella laughs as she reaches down to pet the dog, which immediately reaches up to lick her face.

“Now make yourself comfortable, I’ll go get a shirt. Maybe we can watch a movie?”

Gabriella smiles and nods as she pulls away from Lola. “That sounds great.”

Although she wouldn’t mind if he kept the shirt off either, her traitorous mind supplies.

“Wonderful,” he says with another smile, falling silent for another moment as he continues to stare at her incredulously. Then, he blinks again and moves away from her. Once he’s outside the living room, he yells at her, “Pick a movie on Netflix, I’ll make popcorn!”

Grabbing the remote, Gabriella sits down on his sofa and smiles to herself as Lola jumps up to lie next to her.

“Are you glad I’m here?” she asks the dog as she strokes her fur. Lola wags her tail in response and Gabriella laughs. “Me too.”

She really is.

\--

A while into the movie, Lola disappears, but Gabriella barely notices because she’s too focused on the dog’s owner. It turns out to be dangerous, sitting next to Troy with nothing to keep them apart, because they keep migrating closer to each other, ending up sitting side by side, their thighs touching.

It’s a strange feeling, to be so close to him, and she’d be lying if she said her entire body didn’t heat up due to their proximity. If Troy feels the same, he doesn’t show it, because he’s just staring at the TV unbothered and munching on popcorn.

The silence between them is not uncomfortable by any means, but Gabriella still feels tense as she wonders if they will ever address the elephant in the room and what will happen if they do.

She almost breathes a sigh of relief when Troy finally breaks the silence. “Remember that game we used to play when we had our picnics?”

Gabriella raises an eyebrow as she turns to look at him. “The one where we tried to throw grapes into each other’s mouths?”

Troy meets her gaze and then nods eagerly, a playful glint in his eyes. “Let’s do that. Just for old time’s sake.”

“You’re an idiot,” she says, her voice filled with amusement and fondness, as she moves to the other side of the couch. Troy grabs a piece of popcorn, the movie forgotten.

He throws it into her mouth perfectly and both cheer and break out in laughter. Gabriella motions for him to hand her the bowl of popcorn and Troy closes his eyes as he opens his mouth.

Suddenly, another memory of this little game comes to mind, and a sweet feeling of vengeance overcomes Gabriella as she takes several pieces and throws them at him. He catches none of them.

As his eyes open, he gasps in indignation. “You did not just pull my own trick on me.”

“I did,” she says, batting her eyelashes innocently, and he roars with laughter as he lunges forward and pushes both of them down onto the couch, trapping her beneath his body.

She has no time to react as his fingers dive into her sides and start tickling her. She squirms in his arms and both are giggling loudly as he exclaims, “Admit defeat!”

“Never!” she responds through her laughter, but her joy dies out quickly thereafter as she accidentally moves her hip in such a way that their pelvises grind together.

Both of them stop laughing and stare at each other wide-eyed as they realize the rather compromising position they’ve found themselves in – him on top of her and their legs entangled, his hands just over her hips and hers bunching up his T-shirt in her fists.

She gulps and her heartbeat picks up speed as his eyes flicker down to her lips, not unlike that night at the reunion. As his face is suddenly drawing closer to hers, her mind screams at her to say or do something, to stop this before it goes too far, before someone gets hurt.

However, her heart wins and instead of putting a stop to what’s happening between them, she leans up to meet his lips halfway. Her hands release his shirt and move up to caress the hair at the back of his neck.

His kisses are still as wonderful as ever. Soft, yet passionate. Sweet, yet seductive. The touch of his lips to hers makes her entire body come alive and fill with heat as she realizes just how much she loves him and how much she wants and needs him.

His tongue probes its way into her mouth and they both let out a moan as his hands fall down to her hips, his fingertips slightly grazing her behind.

This is euphoria. It’s magic. She’s on cloud nine and she never wants to come back down.

However, suddenly Troy stops and leans back, his eyes searching her face, a mixture of desire and utter panic swimming in his blue irises.

“Brie,” he whispers softly, but he doesn’t say anything more. She wonders what’s on the tip of his tongue. An apology? A rejection?

After a moment, she realizes it’s neither of those things. It’s a question of consent. He’s asking for permission to go to a point of no return.

This is the moment where her mind can take over and halt it before she gets lost in him. However, as she stares up at him, her heart wins out yet again.

Without saying anything, she reaches up and kisses him again, her hands continuing to caress his neck lovingly as they sink back into their passionate embrace.

After a moment, Troy pulls away again. This time, he asks her explicitly, murmuring his question huskily against her neck as his lips barely touch the skin there. “Are you okay with this?”

“Yes,” she replies in something that is right between a sigh and moan, and she groans as he presses his lips against her collarbone more harshly and sucks. “Yes, I want this. So badly.”

Troy chuckles against her skin before leaning up to look her in the eyes, his eyes dark and intense. “Me too. You have no idea how much.”

And with that, one of the most intimate nights of Gabriella’s life begins. Although it all passes in a blissful blur, there are moments that will be ingrained in her mind for the rest of her life, memories that will overwhelm her for years to come when she recalls them.

\--

She remembers the way his touch ghosts over her bare torso after both of their shirts have been thrown to the floor.

He takes her in with hungry eyes, a twinkle in the blue depths as his fingers softly trace a line over the skin just above her purple bra, making her shiver in response.

“Pretty,” he comments on the garment, before expertly reaching behind her and unclasping the bra to remove it.

When her breasts are bared to him, he immediately dives in and takes a nipple into his mouth while he kneads the other breast. She moans at the feeling and grabs his head, gently pulling at his hair in pleasure.

“ _Troy_.”

He releases the bud for a moment to say, huskily, “I love it when you say my name like that.”

She feels herself grin at his comment, and makes sure to repeat his name in that same breathy voice when he dives back in.

“I’ve missed you,” she sighs, and she feels a bit lightheaded as she realizes in how many ways that statement is true.

He just looks up at her and smirks, and she knows that he feels the exact same way.

\--

She remembers marvelling at how well he still knows her as his fingers bring her to the precipice of something wonderful.

His fingers still know exactly what to do, how and where to push, to send her to a state of bliss. She moans with every thrust of his finger and every rub of her clit. She whimpers with every butterfly kiss he places on her neck. She sighs when he inserts a second finger and increases the speed. She gasps as he tells her how wet she is.

She grabs onto his shoulders tightly when she feels herself come undone, trashing and moaning as wave after wave of pleasure overcomes her.

“Hi,” he says when she comes down from the high and opens her eyes to him, that adorably goofy, lop-sided smile present on his face as he removes his fingers from her vagina.

“Hi,” she whispers back as he presses a sweet kiss to her cheek, before lowering his mouth to suck on her neck and finally reaching back up to fuse their lips together.

She can’t help but giggle into his kiss as she thinks back to those many times she dreamed about this moment, even back when she didn’t allow herself to long for him.

Reality is much better, she decides.

\--

She remembers the way he looks at her as she takes him into her mouth.

It’s a filthy position to be in, kneeling on the bed with her lips sliding up and down over his cock, but there’s something about his eyes as she looks up at him during the act.

His eyes are glazed over with a layer of obvious desire and pure sex as he groans and curses, but there’s also something else there. Something akin to awe, akin to wonder, as if he can’t quite believe that she’s really here and that they’re really doing this.

Yet another emotion materializes in his gaze as they keep their eyes locked while she continues to blow him. It’s utter adoration, pure affection for her, and the very notion of that soft, loving gaze aimed at her again after all those years almost makes her stop in her tracks.

As he gently twirls a strand of her hair around his finger, she feels like her heart might burst out of her chest – that’s how overwhelmed she feels with all the emotions he evokes within her.

She sucks a little harder and swirls her tongue around, keen to show him how much she adores him, and he throws his head back and grunts loudly.

Watching as he desperately grabs the sheets in fits of passion while she continues, she considers how much she truly affects him. It sends a tingle down her spine as a sense of pride rises within her.

 _She_ does that to him. _She_ makes him feel this way.

She means as much to him as he does to her.

\--

She remembers how the insecurities and fears seep in for just one small moment as he grabs a condom.

It makes her wonder if he’s ever done something like this with anyone else. He must have – it’s been ten years – but the idea of Troy doing this with someone else, kissing and touching them in such an intimate, loving way, makes her feel uneasy and awakens a green and ugly emotion within her.

When he comes back to her, hovering over her, something flickers in his eyes and she feels herself flush with embarrassment as she realizes that he knows exactly what she’s thinking.

“It’s only you and me,” he tells her, his voice strained due to the sensations of it all, and he presses his lips to hers, roughly probing his tongue into her mouth as if he’s trying to kiss all her fears and anxieties away.

It works, because after that, she doesn’t focus on anything else but him and the feelings he evokes within her. There’s only him. There’s only them.

\--

She remembers how a sense of peace overcomes her as he enters her, a feeling as if their bodies are made for each other.

There’s a desperation to the way he pushes in and out of her, and she meets every thrust with one of her own, just as she meets his every groan with a frantic cry.

She wants this feeling to last forever, she doesn’t want it to end, so she tries to hold on as long as she possibly can, something that doesn’t go unnoticed by Troy.

Her eyes are screwed shut as he tips her chin up and urges her to look at him. He’s smiling at her adoringly and his hand gently cradles her cheek, but there’s something dirty in both his dark gaze and the tremor in his voice as he says, “Cum for me, Gabriella.”

The combination of his harsh thrusts, his gentle touches, his intense gaze and his dirty words is what ends up sending her over the edge.

It’s possibly the most intense orgasm she’s ever had, her body overflowing with love and pleasure as she completely loses all control. She squirms and screams as she rides the wave, desperately clawing at him as she trembles and moving to sink her teeth into his shoulder in an attempt to muffle her sounds of pleasure.

He hisses in response to her teeth in a mixture of pleasure and pain, before increasing his speed even further with desperate grunts, before his breath stutters and he releases as he joins her in heaven, calling out her name as he does so.

Whilst they catch their breath, he gently nuzzles her nose, and she revels in the feeling of complete satisfaction.

That was incredible. _He_ is incredible.

\--

She remembers how they lie next to each other afterwards, their hands intertwined as they both gaze up at the ceiling silently.

She turns her head to glance at him, and she feels a warmth in her chest that she can barely contain as she stares at him and the sight of him consumes her.

He feels her gaze on her, for he turns his head to her, and both faces blossom into small, tender smiles as their eyes meet. As if they’re magnets drawn to one another, their bodies fully turn to lie on their sides so they face each other, the gaze never breaking.

Gabriella sighs happily, maybe even swoons, as she realizes the gravity of what just happened and the depth of her feelings for Troy. This man means everything to her. He’s so beautiful, so kind, so brilliant, so perfect. And despite everything that has happened between them all those years ago, he’s still here. He’s still hers, at least for tonight. That thought makes her stomach do a somersault and it makes her heart flutter.

They stay like this for a while, just staring at each other like love-struck fools, before Troy yawns, a flash of disappointment in his eyes, as if he’s scared he just ruined the moment.

He didn’t, she assures him wordlessly, reaching up to brush his hair out of his face.

As it becomes harder for both of them to keep their eyes open, he reaches for her waist and pulls her into him. Their bodies entangle with one another perfectly, and they both slip off into a peaceful slumber, completely sated, completely content, completely happy.

\--

She remembers how through every moment, every kiss, every touch, there is one thought that continues to linger at the back of her mind. She never voices it, but it’s always there.

This man is the love of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… Yeah… This is the first time I’ve ever written a sex scene, and while I’m very happy with how it turned out, I’m also very, very nervous. I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

When Gabriella wakes the next morning, three thoughts enter her head at once.

The first thought is that there’s a dull ache in between her legs. The second is that she has never felt more relaxed in her life. The third and final one is that she’s in an unfamiliar room, with a very familiar arm draped around her waist.

With a rush, the events from last night come back to her. Every touch, every caress, every look, every thrill of pleasure and passion.

It should freak her out, given their history and given her tendency to overanalyse the situation and run away when things get complicated, but somehow, she’s completely at peace with what happened and thus the only thing she can do is lazily stretch out and yawn.

During the night, Troy has somehow ended up spooning her, the front of his body against her back, and he groans in her ear as she accidentally pushes her butt into his pelvis mid-stretch.

She giggles in response and turns around in his arms, watching as he slowly wakes from his own slumber, his eyes fluttering open and shut as he adjusts to the light streaming into the room.

“Good morning,” he says groggily, his lips curled into a lazy smirk as he pulls at her waist an attempt to bring her closer to him.

Her hand moves up and brushes through his unruly hair – god, she’s always loved how soft and fluffy it is, especially in the early morning when it’s sticking up – and she smiles tenderly as she softly replies, “Morning.”

He blinks at her in astonishment, as if he didn’t realize she was actually here until she spoke up, before his smirk grows into a sweet grin.

His smile makes her feel like she’s a moth being drawn to a flame – she just can’t help herself as she leans in and presses a soft peck to his mouth. As she draws back, he quickly dives in for more, and within seconds, his tongue is in her mouth and the throb in her core is starting again.

However, this time, common sense seems to win the fight with her desire, and she quickly draws back as she asks him, “What is this?”

Troy’s smile slowly morphs into a concerned frown as his hand moves up from her waist to her shoulder and he softly runs his hand down her arm. Whether this is supposed to be comforting or seductive, she doesn’t know, but it works on both counts.

“What do you want it to be?”

That’s the million dollar question.

Suddenly, all her doubts and fears return to her. Their turbulent history, her guilt that still eats away at her until this day, the painful distance between them.

She bites her lip as she contemplates all this. She loves him so much that it scares her, so much that it makes her uncertain of what to do. Should she throw caution to the wind and give it a try, be courageous and let down her walls for him? Or should she avoid the risk of having her heart broken again, keep her guard up?

In the end, she settles on an honest, “I don’t know.”

Troy’s eyes are darkening and she feels his body tense slightly against hers. After a moment, he nods in acceptance, though. “How about we try to figure it out over breakfast?”

The hope in his voice makes her heart ache with guilt – she’s pretty sure they won’t reach a definitive conclusion, not when her mind is taking over again – but she still likes the idea of breakfast with him. It fills her with a giddy feeling that is more appropriate for a schoolgirl than for a 28-year-old.

So, she nods and smiles at him, running her fingers through his locks once more. “I’d love to.”

\--

Breakfast is nice, but something has shifted again. While it feels comfortable to be in his kitchen, eating his food and wearing his T-shirt while his dog is sitting at her feet, there’s a tension building between them and not of the sexual kind.

She is still completely unsure of how to move forward and Troy doesn’t push her, obviously aware that this is a delicate situation and putting pressure on her will only cause her to move further away from him.

However, she can sense that he’s desperate for clarity. She can practically hear the wheels in his brain turning and she can practically feel that there’s something on the tip of his tongue while they eat in silence and keep sneaking glances at each other.

She wonders what his answer would have been. He has effectively avoided giving his own view on the matter by putting the ball in her court. She knows he has a tendency to become really anxious about big, life-altering decisions, so she gets it, but she feels a bit dreary when she wonders what has brought on his insecurities.

She’s still not sure whether he thinks they just got caught up in the moment or if he really wants to give this a shot.

She’s still not sure which one of these options is better. Hence, she never asks and he never tells.

They never actually figure it out.

\--

Her mother, of course, isn’t happy when Gabriella finally returns home. In all the passion of the night and the awkwardness of the morning, she completely forgot to let her mother know what was going on and why she wasn’t coming home. Of course, she had left a note to say where she was going before she went to find Troy, but she still feels like a teenager when she comes face-to-face with her concerned mother.

Gabriella’s excuse is that they fell asleep during the movie, but she can sense in her mother’s narrowed eyes that she doesn’t believe the words she says for a single moment. Maria _knows_ and that thought is more embarrassing and feels more like a punishment than any consequence she could conjure up. Fortunately, though, she doesn’t address it. Instead, after some reprimanding words, they hug tightly and Maria urges Gabriella not to make her worry like that ever again.

Then, a twinkle in her eye, she asks, “So, how was it to be reunited with Troy?”

Gabriella rolls her eyes as she pulls back from the hug. “We’re not going to get back together, mom.”

If not only because she’s too much of a coward to let herself open up her heart to him again.

“Why not? You like each other so much.”

Gabriella shrugs and crosses her arms over her chest. “I don’t know if he likes me, mom, not after everything that has happened between us.”

 _Although he did like her enough to make love to her last night_ , a traitorous voice at the back of her head reminds her.

Maria offers a small, pitiful smile, before grabbing her daughter’s hands and leading them to the sofa in the living room. They sit down and Maria still keeps Gabriella’s hands tight in her own as she says, “Honey, I’ve been around Troy often enough to know that he definitely likes you. He talks about you constantly and when he does, he gets this look on his face that you only see on people who are completely, hopelessly in love.”

Gabriella laughs nervously. Troy, in love with her. The idea makes her heart flutter with joy and her stomach drop with anxiety simultaneously.

She wants to believe it’s true, of course she does, and deep down, she knows it is. It was written all over his face last night, and many nights before that, but is it enough for them to actually work this time? She’s still not sure.

“You know, you and Troy have really gotten close,” she comments to her mother in an effort to change the subject slightly, but she ends up shrinking back as her mother just shakes her head at her.

Her mother appears in thought for a moment, as if she’s considering her next words, before she squeezes Gabriella’s hands, and softly says, “You didn’t deny that you like him.”

Gabriella’s initial urge is to deny it, but as she’s staring into her mother’s encouraging and comforting eyes, she knows she’d be fighting a battle she wouldn’t win. Her mother knows her better than she knows herself.

Hence, with a sigh, she averts her gaze, and admits, “I think I might have fallen in love with him again.”

She doesn’t know exactly how her mother is going to respond to this admission, but she doesn’t anticipate the words that end up coming out of her mother’s mouth. “ _Hija_ … I think you never fell out of love.”

Gabriella’s eyes widen as she looks back to her mom, who still has that encouraging look in her eyes, and she gulps as she recalls the last ten years.

She recalls how shattered she was after the break up and how she thought of him every day when they were apart, about what he was doing, even when she was in a long-term relationship with someone else. She recalls how she never really got closure, how tense their reconnection was initially, but how the attraction between them had never wavered. She recalls how it felt like they started right where they left off and fell back into a rhythm and a relationship, whether platonic or romantic, so easily as if nothing had happened and as if they were still those sickeningly sweet high school kids. She recalls how her heart skips a beat every time she’s around him. She recalls how perfect their night together was and how much she had wanted it to happen. She recalls that one thought that was always on the back of her mind while he worshiped her body, the one about him being the love of her life.

Her mother is right. Even though she pushed them down out of self-protection, her feelings have never wavered. They’ve always been there, lying dormant, and now that they are awoken, they are more intense than ever, so intense they make her entire body ache with longing.

Her mother watches her carefully as she comes to terms with this realization and they share a smile in acknowledgement of the truth that Maria is right – Gabriella has indeed never stopped loving Troy.

Squeezing Gabriella’s hands on more time, Maria asks, “What are you going to do?”

Gabriella bites her lip. This moment of clarity should change everything, she supposes, but it doesn’t. Instead, it just makes things more difficult. Her longing for him has reached catastrophic proportions, and as badly as she wants to be with him, the fear of everything between them crashing and burning again is unbearable.

Hence, she shrugs, tears welling in her eyes. “I don’t know.”

Maria smiles at her, her eyebrows furrowed in concern, before she lets go of Gabriella’s hands and softly runs a hand through her daughter’s hair. Then, she pulls her in for a hug.

“You’ll figure out. You always do.”

Gabriella hopes her mother is right.

\--

Of course, her mother _is_ right. It takes days of mentally going through every interaction they’ve had since they met again at the reunion, reliving their shared past, daydreaming about what could be – in both a positive and a negative sense –, and weighing all the pros and cons instead her head for her to reach a definitive conclusion.

Her conclusion? She’s falling back into a bad habit that she really wishes she could let go of. She’s letting her worries overtake her and she’s pushing him away in fear of how it may all crash and burn, and in the meantime, not allowing herself to be happy.

She remembers how happy she was the night that they spent together. Even just hearing from his parents that she makes him happy or sitting on the couch with him while playing a silly game with popcorn, she was the happiest she’s been in a long time. And she’s letting her fear get the best of her again.

Her mother told her that Troy makes her want to be brave. Then why doesn’t she show him?

Her mind and her heart finally settled in the same place, she doesn’t hesitate for a moment, still wary of the slight chance that she’ll change her mind after all.

Ripping out a piece of paper from a notebook, she quickly writes a message for him, sealing it with a lipstick kiss like she always used to do when they were still together.

Now determined, she puts the note in an envelope, speeds across town and leaves it in his mailbox.

And then she waits anxiously for his reply.

It doesn’t come until the next day, when a bouquet of daisies arrives on her mother’s doorstep. Ignoring her mother’s elated and slightly teasing look, she revels in the butterflies in her stomach and she smiles when she reads the note attached to the flowers.

_Meet me on the rooftop tomorrow at 3pm. I’ll leave the door open._

_\- Troy_

\--

When Gabriella is getting ready for… well, whatever this is going to be, she can’t help but think back to all those months ago when she was in this exact same spot, getting ready for the reunion.

A lot has changed since then, she thinks as she stares at herself in the mirror and recalls the dullness in her eyes back then.

Back then, she was putting up a façade, she was pretending to be okay and trying to keep herself from falling into pieces. Now, she actually _is_ okay. More than okay, even.

It’s strange to think about, how she barely thinks about Henry anymore. While his betrayal seemed like the end of the world for her at the time, his entire presence in her life seems like a distant memory now.

Part of her will always feel hurt and angry about what he did to her and what agony he put her through, but she can say with utmost confidence that she has recovered from her heartbreak and that she is truly over him. She won’t deny the significant impact he has made on her life, but she doesn’t cherish the memories she has made with him. They’re a part of her, but it’s all in her past and she’s looking to move forward.

How different things were with Troy before they reconnected. How much she has secretly still yearned for him, how she still cherished every memory they’ve made together, how the pain of leaving him never eased.

Henry was never right for her – she can see that now. And what she can see now too, is that while he was never fully committed to her, she was also always with one foot out the door.

Always wishing for Troy Bolton. Always hoping for that happy ending they got denied by the poor choices they made.

\--

_Gabriella’s heart stops as she feels a body bump into hers and a thrill runs down her spine at the impact. She knows exactly who it is, and she curses herself for not keeping an eye on him, for being unable to avoid him._

_So far, she had been doing a pretty damn good job, especially considering they’re both in the wedding party, but she knows she can’t avoid the inevitable forever and she will have to face him eventually. And eventually is right now._

_“I’m so sorry!” Troy exclaims as he grabs her arms to help steady her, and Gabriella feels her stomach drop while his eyes widen in panic as he realizes whom he just bumped into._

_He quickly pulls back his arms to his side and puts one of his hands in his pocket, while the other scratches his neck. “Hi.”_

_“Hi,” she mutters back, as she averts her gaze and stares at the ground. She hears him nervously chuckle too as neither of them dares to move or to say anything._

_“So…”_

_“So…”_

_“How have you been?” Troy asks politely, and Gabriella looks back up at him, ignoring the butterflies fluttering away in her stomach as their eyes lock._

_Before she can open her mouth to give him an answer, she suddenly feels two arms wrap around her from behind. They don’t ignite the same jumpy feeling that Troy’s touch does, but she still smiles as she turns around and reaches up to peck Henry’s cheek._

_“Hey, gorgeous,” he says, dropping a kiss to her forehead, before turning to Troy and eyeing him curiously._

_Gabriella turns back to him too, and feels a lump grow in her throat at the sad frown on Troy’s face as he looks back and forth between Gabriella and Henry._

_Unwrapping his arms from Gabriella, who shivers in the process, Henry moves to stand next to her. “Hey, I’m Henry, Gabriella’s boyfriend. You’re one of the groomsmen, right?”_

_Troy’s stormy eyes flicker to Gabriella for a millisecond, before he musters a smile at Henry, one that doesn’t quite reach his eyes, before nodding and stretching out his hand. “I’m Troy.”_

_“Nice to meet you,” Henry says with a nod. “So, are you Ryan or Ben’s friend?”_

_“Ryan’s.”_

_Henry raises his eyebrows curiously. “So, I take it you and Gabriella know each other?”_

_Troy and Gabriella’s eyes meet again for a second and Gabriella can see the same pain and discomfort that she feels reflected in his eyes._

_They do know each other. Well, they used to know each other. They used to know each other quite well, in fact._

_Turning back to Henry, Troy starts to speak. “Yes, I was Gabriella’s high school–”_

_“Singing partner,” Gabriella supplies quickly before Troy can reveal the true nature of their relationship and cause this conversation to become even more awkward than it already is. Two pairs of blue eyes turn to stare at her, waiting for further explanation, and Gabriella fakes a smile as she turns to her boyfriend. “You know I told you I used to do school musicals right? Troy and I always got paired up.”_

_She can Troy flinch from the corner of her eye and she feels slightly guilty at downplaying their relationship like that. If only he knew how much it still means to her, even if she won’t talk about him to Henry. She has good reasons for that – those reasons being fear that talking about him will unlock an old part of her that she desperately wants to hide away. Fear that Henry will get the wrong idea, that he might think he’s a second choice to Troy._

_He isn’t – she’s confident of that. Henry is her present and Troy is her past. She’s just not sure if her present and her past can be reconciled so easily._

_“Ah, cool!” Henry breaks Gabriella out of her thoughts with a brilliant grin, seemingly oblivious to the awkwardness between Troy and Gabriella._

_Gabriella attempts to send Troy an apologetic look, but he’s suddenly staring at something in the distance and his eyes lighten up with relief as he nods at someone behind her._

_“I think Chad needs my attention,” he says, and both Gabriella and Henry turn around with raised eyebrow to see Chad dancing rather awfully in the middle of the dance floor, obviously not in dire need of Troy’s help._

_Normally, this would amuse Gabriella, but she also knows it’s a distraction, and even though she knows Troy doesn’t owe her anything and she wants to avoid him just as much, it still hurts._

_Their eyes meet one more time as he says softly, “It was nice to see you, Gabriella.”_

_He offers her a small smile, a real one this time, tender and sweet like she remembers. Her heart skips a beat and then starts pounding loudly and rapidly in her chest at the sight, and she returns it._

_“You too,” she mutters and she watches as he turns to Henry and nods politely, before walking off to the dance floor, both Gabriella and Henry watching him go._

_“Nice guy,” Henry comments, slinging his arm over her shoulder casually and raising his eyebrows as Gabriella lets out a sound of surprise. “What?”_

_“Nothing.”_

_It’s not nothing, though. The warm, fuzzy feeling that she usually gets around Henry is suddenly gone and all she can think about is that smile._

_And as she feels his eyes watching her and Henry’s every move for the remainder of the evening, all she can’t think about is how she wants him to smile at her like that again and again and again._

\--

While that moment had caused her a lot of inner turmoil at the time, it now makes her smile. How stupid she was to believe that her feelings for Henry could ever come close to the love she feels for Troy. They never did. Troy was always her first choice and he always will be. He will always have her heart, fully and completely.

And now she might actually get a chance to get it right. The thought fills her with excited but nervous butterflies.

After she checks herself out in the mirror one more time and smooths out her yellow summer dress, she smiles at her reflection.

She’s ready for whatever may come her way today. She’s ready to be brave.

\--

There’s something eerie about being at a deserted East High and wandering the corridors when there’s no one around. It only serves to fill her with more anticipation as she roams the hallways, on her way to that hidden door that she’s been through so many times.

When she is in front of the door, she takes one last deep breath before she pushes it open and climbs the steps.

Her breath stops for a second as she sees him standing at the top. It has started raining in the time that she was wandering inside the school – of course it is – and rain droplets are trailing down his face as he stares off into the distance, appearing deep in thought.

Hesitantly, she takes a few steps further to end up next to him, not caring that her dress will get soaked and that her make-up will be ruined. Telling him she loves him is more important than looking good for him.

He turns to the side and looks at her, his eyes stormy and his smile meek. Her heart skips a beat as she realizes he’s nervous.

“Hi,” he murmurs and she smiles softly at him.

“Hi.”

A silence befalls them, only the sound of the rain being heard, and she tries to keep her breathing regulated as the tension settles between them, so strong that it could be cut with a knife.

“Thank you for the flowers, they were beautiful,” she offers, and his smile grows a bit, his eyes lighting up as he notices the few daisies she has put in her hair – just the way he told her he has always liked.

“I’m glad you enjoyed them,” he says sincerely, and they fall silent again for a moment. Then, he sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I guess we should talk.”

There’s something in his voice that Gabriella doesn’t like the sound of, and her smile falls instantly as she gulps. “We should.”

Troy looks down contemplatively, and tentatively takes her hand in his. She feels a spark shoot up her arm and she suppresses a content sigh, instead intertwining their fingers as he leads her to the bench where they fell in love.

As they sit down, Troy chuckles nervously and rubs his neck. “Do you remember when we went out for coffee after the reunion?”

Raising her eyebrow, Gabriella nods slowly. She remembers it all too well, all the horrible memories that were dug up and all the grievances that were aired. Whenever she thinks back to the anguish in his eyes that day, she still feels guilt overcome her, but in hindsight, she’s also glad that it happened. It was the beginning of the mending of their friendship and the healing of her broken heart.

“I told you I should have fought for you,” Troy continues, and Gabriella nods again, feeling that unsettling feeling in her stomach again. “I realized that I haven’t been fighting now either.”

As Gabriella blinks in confusion, he stares into her eyes intently and smiles. “I was so intent on not wanting to scare you off that I haven’t made exactly clear how I feel about you.”

Gabriella’s breathing speeds up and she thinks it might be a miracle that her voice remains steady as she asks, “And how _do_ you feel?”

His gaze remains on hers, and she feels suddenly light-headed as she sees the absolute adoration in his irises, the intensity of the moment heightened by their mutual complete disregard of the rain surrounding them. She’s pretty sure he can hear her heart thumping out of her chest as he reaches up and twirls a wet curl around his finger, playing with it for a moment, before cupping her cheek tenderly. It’s all she can do not to swoon.

“I never fell out of love with you,” he tells her softly. “I’ve tried dating, Chad practically forced me to, but no one stuck because they never compared to you. I know that sounds pathetic, but it’s the truth. There hasn’t been a single day that I haven’t thought of or dreamed about you. And I know you’re probably scared and that you do not like the long distance, because that’s one of the reasons we broke up, but I can’t help but feel that we can do it right this time and I don’t want that opportunity to go to waste. And I… I hope you feel the same way. Do you?”

Inside her chest, Gabriella’s heart is doing delighted somersaults, but on the outside, she’s keeping as calm as she can as she realizes what he’s asking her. He’s not only asking her to give them a chance, he’s also asking her how he feels about her. He’s laying his heart on the line, and he’s asking her to do the same.

Biting her lip, she shoots him a small, nervous grin. “Have you read my note?”

The intensity in Troy’s eyes falters for a moment, replaced by anxiety due to her lack of answer to his question, but he removes his hand from her face and retrieves her neatly folded note from his jeans pocket. Briefly, she wonders how it’s still legible due to his soaked jeans, but she continues to grin as she unfolds the note and reads it to her. “ _Let’s talk about this. Like kindergarten. Love, Gabriella._ ”

Grabbing both his hands, she takes a deep breath and says, “I never fell out of love either, Troy. Even when I was with Henry, you never left my mind. It’s always been you and while I’m terrified… I’m done running. I don’t want to let you go again.”

Troy closes his eyes for a second, squeezing her hands as he takes a deep breath, as if he’s checking whether he’s dreaming or not. As he opens his eyes again, they’re light and they’re sparkling with joy and relief. They lean in simultaneously and when their lips meet, her entire body comes alive, every nerve-ending setting off fireworks.

They clasp each other’s faces passionately, savouring the taste and feel of one another, and when Gabriella pulls away to gasp for air, Troy’s face immediately follows hers and he recaptures his lips. They keep kissing for a while, before Troy pulls away and whispers against her lips, “I love you.”

Her heart skips and butterflies flutter in her stomach, and she feels a tear of joy join the rain droplets on her face as she repeats, “I love you.”

After a few more kisses, they pull away and Troy sighs contently as he asks, “Remember the last time we were up there?”

Gabriella nods, her entire body filled with that warm and fuzzy feeling she never wants to get rid of. “So awkward.”

“Kelsi really laid into me afterwards,” Troy laughs. “She told me that I needed to make a move or get over you.”

“Really?” Gabriella asks in amusement as she pulls further away from him, recalling the heated conversation she’d seen between Troy and Kelsi that night. “She knew that you were still into me?”

“Everyone knew,” Troy says, before giving her a pointed look. “I wasn’t exactly hiding it and neither were you.”

Recalling her own conversation with Sharpay that same night, Gabriella shrugs with embarrassment. “Hey, at least we ended up here, right?”

A joyful gleam in his eyes, Troy nods happily, before leaning closer to her. “I’m pretty sure Kelsi wanted me to fight for you instead of letting go anyway. She always really liked us together.”

Gabriella laughs, nodding in agreement. Kelsi was always really excited when seeing them together. She’s surprised that Kelsi never mentioned anything about Troy to her, when she thinks about it, but she chalks it up to her friend knowing her boundaries, aware that she did not want to talk about Troy.

“How did you know that you wanted to fight for me? That it wasn’t time to give up?” she then asks curiously, watching as Troy’s grin turns slightly bashful.

“I mean, I’ve been pining for you for years. It’s not like I was trying to push away my feelings,” he says, and Gabriella smiles as her heart flutters in her chest at his words. Then, he rubs his neck as he says, “And that night in your room when we became friends again, I found a picture of us kissing in your hammock and I just… _knew_.”

That picture that fell from her box of memories. The one that made her come to the exact same realization. She’s getting it framed, she decides as she is overcome with emotion again.

She feels like her grin is so big it might break her face as she reaches up to run her hand through the locks of wet hair that are sticking to his forehead and leans him to kiss him again. Their kisses are slower now, more delicate, but they still make her insides burst all the same.

After another few minutes, Troy stops the kiss again and smirks at her mischievously yet nervously as he reaches into his pocket again. “I have something for you.”

He opens his hand to her and her eyes widen as her lips curl up at the item. It’s the T necklace.

“No way!” she exclaims and as she looks back up at him, there’s nerves in his eyes. “You kept it all this time?”

He just blushes and shrugs, before shyly asking her, “Would you wear it again?”

She leans forward to kiss his cheek. “I’d love to.”

Gently, he pulls her hair away from her face and reaches behind her neck to place the necklace on her and fasten it.

When he pulls his hands back, he brushes his hand through her hair once more, and they can’t help but smile. She feels a happiness spread through her, as if the final puzzle piece is in place.

They’re officially back where they belong. Together.

“So, what now?” Troy asks, and she bites her lip as she can see his eyes cloud with worry. She gets it. Some of the very same factors in their break up are still in place. There’s still the distance, there’s still their separate lives, there’s still their mutual fondness of becoming anxious messes when things get rough.

However, when she looks into his eyes, she sees late night phone calls and heartfelt reunions, she sees mornings where she wakes up next to him and evenings where she comes home to his dinners, she sees white dresses and aisles surrounded with flowers, she sees children running around with her curls and his eyes.

She sees a future. She sees a happy ending.

“We’ll make it work,” she says and she seals her promise by pressing her lips against his.

She has no doubt that they will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after!
> 
> Thanks for reading, it means the world to me! <3


End file.
